


Transcendence

by WickedEclipse



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedEclipse/pseuds/WickedEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young E.R. Nurse from 2012 is transported through time to 1773. How did she get there and why? Also how will she survive in a time period where women have no rights? Not only is the Revolutionary War nearing, but she learns of another war as well. One that has raged on for centuries and thanks to a young stoic assassin, it is now a war that she has no choice but to fight in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is my second time writing a fanfic ever. I started writing back on Jan. 1st 2013 in the middle of a long frustrating move. I had no TV or internet and holy shiz was I bored. So I started writing this after playing AC3. I was always a sucker for the colonial era and just admired Connor's character so much that I just got inspired to write. I've also always wanted to try writing a time travel story, which can be difficult to write without ending up with lots of plot holes. After some brain storming I came up with this and I'm currently writing Chapter 17. I also first posted this story on both Deviant Art and Fanfiction.net. Though some friends of mine informed me of this site so I figured I'd join. I have noticed that there are lots of Connor fics on here, though most involve smut and kink. Which is fine of course, but I should warn you that this fic will not be one of them.
> 
> See I wanted to write this like a romance novel, where the characters have time to naturally develop feelings for one another. I also wanted to stay true to Connor's character, since he wasn't the type of man to instantly fall for someone's looks and jump right into a one night stands or a relationship, etc, so I didn't write him that way. 
> 
> And I should also admit that I honestly have yet to decide if I will write explicit sex scenes. I've never written them before and I'm also pretty shy. Plus I have family that likes to read my work so...yeah. *Shrugs* What can I say? I'm the kind of girl that believes one can write just as intense and passionate love scenes without the 50 Shades of Grey kink to it. You know, the kind that overly details the exchange of bodily fluids and such. 
> 
> Again I'm not insulting those that like to read that stuff, just simply stating its not me and I'm not comfortable writing it. However, since I do hope to become a published romance author someday, I know I have to write such scenes. Though it will be done in a tasteful manner. My apologies if you are disinterested in reading my fic because of that, yet I fully understand. 
> 
> Anywho, again I may or may not write a sex scene. Just depends on what kind of feedback I get. But if you are interested in reading, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your time! :)
> 
> Oh and my apologies for any errors you come across. Swear, no matter how many times I proof read I always end up missing something.

It was late summer, a Friday night, and a full moon was out. Not only was it full, but there was also a ring around it. Some say such a sight was a sign that trouble is not too far behind. Maybe that was the reason why the E.R. was booming with people coming in with all kinds of injuries. Anything from broken bones, to gun shot and stab wounds, severe burns, you name it.

All through the night Jaden Hawthorne and the other nurses were constantly on their tired feet, moving from room to room, aiding doctors' requests or helping the patients. Tonight Jaden had seen some pretty nasty injuries, yet thankfully no one had died from any of them. Besides being a busy and frustrating shift, all in all it hadn't been that bad. Unless of course; you were the one that came in with the injury. Like the poor guy with the stab wound to the right butt cheek, which she'd just finished aiding the Doctor stitch up.

Finally able to take a break, Jaden slumped back into the office chair and closed her eyes. It wasn't much longer till her shift ended and she could go home and get some much deserved rest. Though it wasn't that she hated the job, far from it in fact. Okay, so not having much of a social life outside of work did suck and the job could get very stressful at times. But hey, that's life for you and working at the Mercy Hospital in St. Louis Missouri's E.R. got rather exciting at times.

Witnessing how the doctors and the other nurses worked so fast during emergencies without stopping. Their minds were like lighting, bam! When a crisis happened, they were all on it. Hell of a team, they were all hard working troopers. At the end of the day, knowing you helped those that were hurt and doing everything you could to help save a life, all of it made up for not having that 'important' social life.

At age twenty, Jaden was the youngest on the staff and had been working there for nearly a year. Fresh out of nursing school she'd been super lucky to have landed the job. Including there being an opening at the same time. When you were a brand new nurse the E.R. was the place to be. You would get an excellent hands on experience in the medical field.

Jaden opened an eye and peeked up at the clock on the wall. 7:50am. Just ten more minutes till her shift ended, though it may be selfish of her, she couldn't help but pray that no one with a major injury would pop in. If that happened, then she would be there for god knows how long. It wouldn't be the first time she had to sleep in the staff's lounge to sneak some shut eye before her next shift.

Stiffing a yawn, she stretched out her arms a little too wide. "Ow..." she mumbled when feeling a small jolt of pain in her forearm.

"Hmm?" Mumbled Susanne, another nurse that sat in the chair behind her.

Jaden glanced over at her, seeing that the older woman had her reading glasses on and was busy charting notes. "Nothin', just pulled a muscle in my arm. Stretched too hard."

"Silly girl." Susanne replied, her gaze still fixed upon the notes.

"Silly huh? I wasn't the one that came in with a knife stuck in my butt." Jaden couldn't help but snort, wondering just what the story was behind the injury. Gang fight? A ticked off girlfriend that caught him cheating perhaps?

"Shh! You know you're not supposed to talk about the patients…" Susanne turned away, doing her best to hide the smile that was forming at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah I know, my bad." Jaden muttered with a yawn.

Just then, Ken who was another fellow nurse that worked the day shift, decided to bless them with his presence. He tossed Jaden the carton of chocolate milk she'd asked him to grab for her while he was down in the cafeteria. "Everything's your bad." He said jokingly. Ken was the only male nurse on staff. He wasn't much older than Jaden either, and he was frustrated with the idea of being surrounded by so much estrogen. In fact, he grew up with four sisters and was married with two daughters. Plus all his guy friends were busy with their own lives. Poor Kenny hardly ever got to have a real man's day. But none the less, with his sweet and playful attitude, Ken always tried to comfort both staff and patients by trying to cheer them up.

While giving her milk carton a good shake, she said jokingly, "Hey Kenny, what did you think of seeing those male students during Clinicals yesterday? Must've felt good to be around all that testosterone for once."

Ken placed his hands on his hips and arched out his chest. Then in a deep tone, he huffed in the manliest voice he could pull off, "My god…I felt it. The hormonal balance in the air had shifted! And the men claimed victorious! After clinicals, we retired to the cafeteria. Where we continued to scratch ourselves and admit our man crushes on Norman Reedus!"

The other nurses chuckled while Jaden just rolled her eyes, all the while trying to keep a smile from forming. "That's nice. Bout time you made new friends that were your own gender." She couldn't help but tease.

"I know right? By the way, I gave some of them your number too." Ken replied with a mischievous grin. Taking a seat on the desk beside her, he shot back. "Your voice mail should be full by the time you get home. You can thank me now."

She snorted at that, knowing he wouldn't do such a thing. Unless they were his close friends of course. Ken knew Jaden wasn't interested in dating at the moment, her life was too busy and complex for keeping a man interested. Besides, it wasn't like being single was all that bad, she was actually enjoying it. There wasn't a reason to dress up like a performing monkey in heels. No need to answer to some nosy and possessive guy. Not to mention that she didn't have to share her beloved game consoles anymore.

Of course Jaden knew not all men were the same. However, the ones she had the misfortune of meeting were just like that. Why couldn't she just meet someone that wasn't an ignorant pigheaded, sexiest, controlling jerk? Funny, sweet, and loyal, that's all she wanted in a man. Money was no interest to her either, since she made and spent her own. When it came to looks however, all she wanted was someone taller than her, since she was too tall for her own taste, and for crying out loud the guy had to have some meat on his bones. Tall, broad shouldered and rugged, that's how she liked her men.

Suddenly, Ken reached his hand out to tap Jaden's nose. "Bewp!"

She grumbled while robbing the spot where he touched, "What?"

"You zoned out for a minute there. Was wondering what you were going to do this weekend. You're off right?" Ken asked.

"Eyup." Jaden answered. "Thought I'd take my pimped out jet and fly out to Venice. I hear its nice this time of ye-" Before she could finish, Ken cut her off.

"Yeah that's great. Hey… Why is Ben Stiller on your milk carton?" Ken pointed a finger at the back of the carton.

Arching a brow, Jaden lowered the carton from her lips and turned it around to view the photo on it. She recognized the person immediately, since the man had been in the news quite frequently. "It's not Ben Stiller, derp. It's some guy named Desmond Miles." Though Ken had a point, this Desmond guy did look like the actor a little bit.

Ken raised his brows, "Huh…I thought they only showed missing kids on those things. Not wanted men. Especially ones that look like Adam Sandler and Ben Stiller's love child."

Ignoring his crack, Jaden glanced at the photo again. "You know…everywhere I go I keep seeing this guy's face plastered all over the place. Wonder what his story is…I've heard different things. That he's dangerous and all, but…I don't know. Just look at his eyes, they look so tired and sad…"

Ken let out a loud snort, "Seriously, you didn't just judge that guy by his eyes."

She shot him an annoyed look, "I'm just sayin' he doesn't have that menacing look about him."

Then in a very good 'Once Upon A Time' Rumpelstiltskin impression, Ken added playfully, "Never judge a book by its cover, dearie!"

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle, she loved it when he did that. He sounded just like the character, one she just couldn't help but fangirl over. "Damn it Ken! You just made my ovaries explode again!"

He blew on his nails and rubbed his chest, "Yeah, I have that effect on women."

"Psh…only when you do that impression maybe." Jaden raised her light green eyes to the clock again, wondering if she'd be able to sneak a little visit to her favorite patient before heading home.

Just then, a call came in instructing Jaden to head down to look after a little girl with a severe ear ache. She quickly gulped down the rest of her chocolate milk while Ken jokingly chanted 'Chug! Chug!' over and over. Then with a wave and a loud belch, she headed down the hall.

"That's why you're still single!" Ken called after her playfully.

This case was going to be special, well to her anyway. When she arrived just outside the children's room, another nurse named Carol informed her that the family inside was Spanish and that the mother could speak little English. Hence why Jaden was called down, she could speak with her, since her biggest hobby was learning different languages.

Before deciding to become a nurse, Jaden originally planned to be a Linguist. While most thirteen year old girls were interested in boys and fashion, she was glued to learning of different cultures and their languages. Already she could speak in French, German and Spanish. She still needed work with her Greek, Italian and Japanese, along with others she was also studying. Though with these languages she could not speak all of them fluently of course, since sometimes it can take a life time to accomplish. Mostly her pronunciation needed work, and at times it could be difficult for her to understand the person speaking the words. Either they were native to the language or a learner like herself. Yet it was something she enjoyed studying during her spare time and to speak them all fluently was a goal she also hoped to accomplish someday.

Opening the door to the jungle theme room, Jaden couldn't help but smile at the sight of the little girl sitting on the doctor's rolling stool. Her tiny hand held her left ear as she gazed around the room, taking in the cute animal shapes that decorated the walls. She pointed a finger at a mouse that was helping remove a thorn from a sad lion. Seeing Jaden, the mother tried introducing herself in English, but was having a hard time with it.

With a friendly smile, Jaden introduced herself in Spanish. Instant relief washed over the mother's face, she then explained how the little one's ear had hurt the previous morning. No matter what the mother tried to do to help her child, the pain just kept getting worse. Next it was the little girl's turn, whom was shy and obviously scared. Instead of replying, she shyly tucked her head behind the safety of her mother's back.

Jaden just smiled and said softly in Spanish "Don't worry...we'll get the medicine you need to help make that mean pain go away." The little girl smiled at that, then sat eager and ready to start feeling better. Once the Doctor was finished with placing a wick in the sore ear to add a drop of medicine and it was all over, he began filling an prescription.

While they waited, Jaden brought out a little card board box filled with plastic dress up jewelry. It was something they did for the kids that came to the E.R. Come in with a booboo, leave with a gift. The boys had a box of tiny cars to pick from, while the girls had well, girly princess things. Unless of course they wanted a toy car like Jaden ended up choosing when she was a kid.

The little girl squealed at spotting a sparkling purple necklace and a matching ring, but she was only allowed to choose one. Since it was the rule; only one item per child. However, some rules were meant to be broken. Jaden couldn't but slip the ring into the girl's little hand, all the while gesturing for silence by holding a finger to her lips. With a playful wink, she watched as a bright cheerful smile found its way on the little munchkin's face.

A half hour later, Jaden's shift was over and she was on her way to visit with that favorite patient of hers. It was something she tried to do each night for the past two weeks before heading home. While waiting for the elevator to reach her floor, she put her shoulder length strawberry red hair up in a ponytail. Earlier she changed into her Pinkie Pie tennis shoes, yet unfortunately she was stuck wearing her nursing scrubs. Normally Jaden would have brought a change of clothes, but since she had been so busy trying to leave for work she ended up forgotting them. The doors to the elevator opened and she frowned, if her feet weren't so damn sore she would have taken the stairs. God did she hate elevators; they made her both nervous and queasy.

Sucking it up, Jaden stepped inside and pushed the button that would lead her up to Med Surge. As the elevator began to rise, so did her cheap super. "Ugh...no hurling in the elevator Jaden..." She ordered herself, and then glanced down at the bag of goodies she grabbed from the cafeteria. It was filled with chocolate chip cookies, pudding and Jello. Sweet treats for midnight rations for that special patient.

Minutes later, Jaden knocked on the door to the patient's room. It was now 8:35am and the two elderly gentlemen that were in the room were wide awake. Both were watching separate TVs. One had it on the History Channel, the other FOX News.

"Knock-itty-knock-knock." Jaden called in a goofy sing song voice. She peered over at her favorite patient whom rested in the bed near the window, "Mr. Hawthorne, I'm here to bust you outta this joint."

"There's my girl!" Came her father's thrilled voice. Harvey smiled at the sight of his only daughter.

"Huh?!" And that was Mr. Willard, whom Jaden fondly nicked named Walter. Why Walter? Well, simply because he reminded her so much of Jeff Dunham's puppet Walter. The man was in his early 80's, and looked just like the puppet, hell he even sounded and acted like him. She only knew him as her dad's hospital roommate. He wasn't very friendly at times, though having to be in his shoes unable to go home and treated like a child while being taken care of by 'children', probably wouldn't make her a happy go lucky person either.

"Aaaaay...!" Jaden replied, doing her best Fonzy impression. "How's my boys doin'?"

"I ain't no boy!" Scuffed Mr. Willard.

"Aw Paul, she's just teasing." Harvey gave her a playful wink. Then spotting the bag she carried he asked, "Did you bring us some goodies again?"

Jaden hid a smile, "Who meeee? Nooo…" With a shrug she added, "Of course I did. Brought you guys lots of goodies. Let's see here..." Setting the bag down on the table between their beds she began to pull out the items. "Alright we have pudding, we have J-to-the-E-to-double-hockey-stick-L-O. Spells out Jello. Oh and I also got you guys some chocolate chip cookies too, because well pardon my French but only real badasses eat chocolate chip cookies." Then turning her back to her father she pointed at it and said, "I'm thinking about getting that tattooed across my back in old English font. What ya think?"

Harvey chuckled and shook his head, he knew she was just playing and understood her silliness, for had watched it developed since she was a baby. Walter on the other hand, just looked at her like she was insane, which is completely understandable of course. "I think you're touched in the head girl..." He grumbled. "The way you young people talk these days. Tattoos, your noisy music. Disgusting and shameful!"

"You...are right." Jaden agreed, yet she couldn't resist having some fun with him. Pouting her lips she lowered her head, "I am ashamed, here. Please accept these sweets as an apology." She held out a pudding cup in one hand, jello in the other.

Walter huffed, "Don't mock me girl."

"Really, I'm sorry Mr. Willard. Now what would you like? Jello or chocolate Pudding?"

Then on cue and in a very Walter the puppet like manner, Willard crossed his arms over his chest, turned his chin up and looked away from her all the while grumbling, "I don't give a damn."

And that's why she calls him Walter.

Jaden sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Oh just ignore the old fart, Jadie. You came to get me the heck out of here. So let's get going." Harvey said with a chuckle, he was more than ready to finally leave this place. For two weeks he'd been stuck in the hospital for having a valve replaced due to a troubled heart murmur.

"Yes sir!" Jaden replied with a two fingered salute.

At age 70, Harvey was old enough to be her grandfather than her actual father, but what could she say? Her parents were heart set on having a daughter and it took them quite some time to finally have one. Her mother, Irene was twelve years younger than her husband. After giving birth to three sons, she refused to give up till she had the little girl she always dreamed of. It was at age 38 when her prayers were finally answered.

While Harvey was retired navy, Irene was a nurse that once worked at this very hospital. When Jaden's mother passed away a few years ago, her father's health started to fade. He missed his beloved wife so much that he just stopped caring about his health. Since Jaden still lived in the area, it was up to her to visit and make sure he was alright, but even her weekly visits couldn't stop his broken heart from developing the murmur.

Bringing over his wheel chair, Jaden said with a smile, "The escape vehicle is all set, let's book it."

...

Later that morning, after they arrived at her father's home and once he was all settled in, Jaden was about to say goodbye when he mentioned that he had something for her. He gestured for her to follow him to his office. She followed him past the glass case filled with her older brothers' sports trophies and army metals. There were a few trophies of her own in there as well. Some from the martial art classes she took while growing up as well as a couple Girl Scout awards.

While passing by the old pictures of their family that hung upon the walls, she winced at the sight of one picture in particular. Her thirteen year old self with pig tails and braces smiled awkwardly back at her. Ugh, boy was she glad those years were over.

Once in the office, she watched him head over to the heavy safe that sat in the corner, "I have been meaning to show you this for a long time now. But after your mother died…well, things just became hectic. With how you've been busy with graduating from high school, then going straight into nursing school, and getting that job at the hospital…it just didn't seem right to tell you about this when you had enough on your shoulders." Harvey motioned for her to take a seat; he then began to unlock the safe. "After going through that heart surgery, I swore that the moment we got here I would show you this before I died of a stroke or what not."

"Knock it off." Jaden said firmly, she leaned back into leather chair. "You know I hate it when you talk like that."

"Well, it's true. I'm not getting any younger and won't be around forever..." He replied.

He'd been saying that for the past ten years, and even doubled the topic after her mother died. It always bugged her when he brought up the dreaded death conversation. The last thing she wanted was to think of losing her father. It was hard enough knowing her mother was gone. Even now, sometimes Jaden would catch herself dialing her mother's cell phone number to call her up and see how she was doing. Then it would dawn on her, the number was no longer in service because her mother was dead.

Jaden watched as he removed a small black box from the safe. Rolling over in his chair, he sat before her. His thumbs nervously tapping the lid of the box. "For years, your mother feared the day we had to tell you this information. Perhaps it's good that she is not here for it after all."

"Dad…you're starting to freak me out." Jaden admitted, not liking where this was going.

"I know." He reached out and placed a hand over hers for a moment. Then before she could ask what was inside the mysterious little box, he opened it and held it out towards her.

Inside was a ring and one that wasn't very fancy either. Holding it closer, she noticed that it wasn't just bland and somewhat bulgy, but it held a metallic look to it. Leaning forward, she removed the ring from the box and held it under the lamp light. There was some kind of weird inscription that she couldn't make out, like chicken scratch or some kind of writing you'd see in an ancient tomb somewhere. "Um…you were getting all worked up over showing me a ring?" She asked, arching a brow.

"It's not just the ring itself, honey." Harvey explained, "It's the story behind it. And it won't be easy for you to hear. But I want you to know that your mother loved you very much…you know that. And I love you just as much."

She tilted her head to the side, her gaze shifting from the weird ring to her father, "I know, and I love you too. But dad…don't think I'm going to be mad with whatever you need to tell me. I'm not like Tom." Who was her second oldest brother, he would throw a hissy fit over just about anything.

That seemed to relax him more, for he let out a deep breath. While he thought of the right words to say, Jaden slipped the ring onto her index finger. "Alright. Well…that ring was found the night-"

"Hey, it's real warm…" Jaden couldn't help but interrupt. "It was cool, but now it's-" Harvey was saying something, but his words were not reaching her. The atmosphere around her seemed to have shifted. Even though Harvey was sitting before her, his voice seemed so far away. The walls suddenly began to fade and so did her father.

Harvey's office militarized around her as a new room began to appear. Yet it was empty, hallow. Jaden held her breath as she glanced around, her heart was beating so hard it sounded like thunder within her ears. Just what the hell was going on?!

The air was suddenly knocked from her lungs, hard to breath, she gasped desperately for air. Everything began to spin and blur a moment before she fell into a darkened abyss.


	2. Wait...this isn't a movie set.

A groan escaped Jaden's dried lips as she slowly came too. Her entire body ached and as for her head well, it felt like she'd just woken with a real bad hang over. Blinking away her blurred vision she tried to make out the scene around her. Overhead the bright overcast sky stung her eyes while over grown field grass swayed lightly in the chilling breeze.

Grunting, she slowly sat up and rubbed her sore neck. When seeing the sight around her it brought a gasp of alarm, she was in the middle of nowhere. Acres of trees stood proudly at her back while some feet away appeared to be a small dirt road. There was no sign of her father or his subdivision.

"What...in the shitting hell..." Wincing from the throbbing pain in her head, Jaden climbed to her feet and tried to figure out just what happened. The last thing she could remember was working at the hospital the previous night and taking her father home the following morning. After helping him settle in, she then recalled him showing her a ring. In fact, it was the same ring that was on her finger. She peered down at it while searching her clouded memory.

Yet no matter how hard she tried to remember, her mind remained blank. She couldn't remember thanking him for the gift, wait...did he even give it to her? Surely he must have, why else would she still be wearing it? Why the hell couldn't she remember anything after that?

"Wait the fuck! Where's my car?!" Jaden blurted out.

Slowly, She turned around while rubbing her bare arms. The sight of the wooded scenery surrounding her sent a cold chill down her spine, or was it the chilly air? Wait, chilly air? It was late summer, why was the air so cool? Had a cold front blown through during her shift?

"Okay…there's got to be a logical explanation for why I'm standing in the middle of nowhere." Jaden muttered darkly as the wind blew her hair loosely around. One thought came to mind and it had to be the only reason why she was here, "I got freaking car jacked."

Cursing in Klingon, Jaden began patting herself down, checking to see what she had on her. In the left pocket of her scrub pants was a Android SmartPhone, while in the back pocket was her wallet, since she never kept it in her purse. In another pocket was a little keychain laser light she used to mess around with during a break. Kneeling down, she checked to see if the Taser that was strapped to her right leg was still there. It was a safety issue, something she believed that every woman should carry. Seeing that the taser was still there, instant relief washed over her. Well at least she had something to protect herself with.

Jaden removed the phone from her pocket and turned it on. Seeing the battery was still fully charged she began to dial her roommate's number. 'No signal' flashed at the top of the screen, causing Jaden to face palm. "Really…?" She muttered, while slowly dragging a hand down her face, "You can download songs, play games, record videos, tell me where in world I am, not to mention a barrel roll, but half of the damn time you can't be reliable to find one freaking signal?!" Groaning, she shut the phone off, deciding to try again later. "Worthless piece of crap…just made to look pretty…"

It was the first time she'd ever owned a Smartphone. About a month ago she finally upgraded from her off brand Razor that she'd been using for the past five years. Old phone, but it always had a damn good connection no matter where she ended up. Damn how she was missing it right then.

Stepping onto the dirt road, she placed one hand upon her hips while pointing a finger from left to right. "Eenie, Meenie, Miny, Mo...pick which way to go, if you choose wrong, then...well you're just plain screwed. Eenie..." She pointed to the left, "Meenie," followed by the right, "Miny..." back to the left, "Ah screw it, I'll just go right."

...

Checking her Badtz Maru wrist watch, Jaden cursed yet again seeing that she'd been walking for three hours without any sign of a regular road, vehicle or buildings for that matter, cross her path. Those car hijacking bastards really went out of their way to ditch her sorry ass, and for what? A piece of crap car and a purse filled with girly items? The car she drove wasn't anything fancy either, just an old Dodge Neon she'd been driving since high school. Bet they were feeling pretty stupid after finding they didn't get much.

Hearing something behind her, Jaden glanced over her shoulder to see a man riding a horse, and boy was he booking too. Her heart began to race as excitement and relief rose within her. "Hey! Over here!" Stepping in the middle of the road she began waving her arms like a mad woman. "I need help here!" The man was not slowing down, "Hey stop!" Crying out, Jaden dived to the side as the man rushed by; he even had the balls to call her foolish for not moving sooner.

"Asshole-lio!" Climbing to her feet, Jaden arched a brow at how oddly dressed the man was. He wore a long brown coat with what appeared to look like a colonial hat. Also, there was a rifle on his back that looked very much like a..."Musket?" she said curiously. No, that couldn't be right. Apparently the muggers hit her head harder than she'd thought. Rubbing her forehead she continued down the lonely road.

...

"Steam rises from the bowl of Spaghetti O's as Gandalf the Grey rides to Isngaurd, seeking my lunch. For that is why you have come. Is it not? My hungry friend..." Reciting parody lines of her favorite movies was just a way to help Jaden remain _sane_. Because it was taking every ounce of will power that she had to keep calm as the hours passed. On and on she walked and the scenery around her remained the same. She was thirsty and the hunger pains weren't helping the matter either. If Jaden didn't find help soon, she would be forced to pull a Katniss Everdeen by sleeping in a tree for the night.

"Why, hello there, Miss! Hello...!"

Jaden jumped in alarm, having been so lost in thought that she hadn't even heard the man approach. She turned around to face him or in this case look up at him.

The horse the man road sniffed at her chest and he ruffled it's mane, "Don't do that Nelly...its rude! Silly horse." His friendly smile faded into a worried expressing when he saw that she was just staring up at him. "Is everything alright, Miss?"

"Uh...yes and no..." She furrowed her brows at the odd clothing he wore. Everything looked like it was hand stitched. A woolen red cap was on his head while he also wore a dirty white shirt under an even dirtier brown vest. Leaning to the side, she looked to the packed mule that he led behind him.

He blinked in confusion at her, seeming to be just as curious about the clothing she wore as well. "Do you need any help?" His accent sounded mixed, French even.

"Yeah, uh...I don't suppose you could direct me to the nearest town." She replied.

"Well, the nearest town 'tis not far from here. I can offer you a ride if you like." he afforded kindly.

"Mother always warned me about accepting horse rides from strangers..." Jaden murmured under her breath.

"Uh, sorry? What was that?" The man asked, looking oddly at her.

"Nothing. That would be great, thanks." Accepting his hand, he helped her up. As he nudged the horse forward, she couldn't help but ask, "So, where are you from, originally?"

"I come from the province de Quebec." His words slipped a bit, 'de' translated to 'of'.

"Wow, you're really far from home and you're traveling by both horse and mule...? Kinda an odd way to travel now-a-days, don't cha think?" She knew gas prices were ridiculous and all, but this?

"Hmm? Oh, I don't own a wagon just yet, though I plan too. One de these days, when I make enough coin." He explained.

Jaden arched a brow at that, "A wagon? Do you mean like a station wagon, voltz wagon?"

The man glanced confusingly at her from over his shoulder, "I have not heard de that, are those made out de good wood?"

_'Oooh kay...'_ Jaden thought, then with a shake of her head she said simply, "Never mind…" Then bringing a hand to her face she sighed, _'As if having my car and everything inside it getting stolen and being left to rot wasn't enough. Now I'm riding bitch on a horse with a loony. Fan-freaking-tastic…'_ Forcing back a groan, she asked what town they were heading to.

"Boston, Miss." He said simply.

Her jaw dropped at hearing his answer, having realized that she'd been taken far out of the city limits than she'd first thought. Boston was an unincorporated community in southern Barton County, Missouri. Being halfway between Lamar and Jasper. Just what the hell had those muggers been thinking?! _'Oh, hey. yeah that's right we forgot we still have the driver. Think we went far enough away from the city to ditch her ass yet?'_

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself!" The man tried to turn around in the saddle to face her and held out his hand for a shake, "My name is Norris, pleased to meet you!"

Not wanting to be rude, Jaden returned the friendly gesture, "I'm Jaden, nice to meet you too." During the rest of the ride towards Boston, she learned that Norris wasn't his actual name. In fact it was Maurice, but because of his thick Quebec accent, most people ended up pronouncing it Norris instead. Eventually he just gave up correcting others and decided to roll with it. He seemed to be a gentle soul, despite being a wee bit odd. But there's nothing wrong with a little odd right? It's the 'normal' people you had to watch out for.

When Norris explained that he was a minor by trade and recently came to Boston hoping to find work, that's when his words began going through one ear and out the other. Nice guy really, but right then Jaden had bigger things running through her head instead of listening to such nonsense.

Such as, once she found a payphone, she would have to call her roommate and tell her about what went down. Then call her dad to let him know she was alright and of course to somehow get back home. It was turning out to be a bad weekend after all. _'Figures, the one weekend I'm off and it all goes to Shitsville.'_

Sometime during the pony ride, Jaden dosed off while the oddly dressed man rambled on. She did not waken until someone shouted something rude at Norris, "Watch it you idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sir!" Norris stuttered, sounding worried.

Jaden's forehead bumped against his back and she was jolted awake. Rubbing her forehead, she glanced around them. "Uh…" Her jaw literally dropped at the sight of old wagons rolling by as pigs roamed freely through the filthy streets. People were dressed in clothing very similar to Norris as they hustled about. As for the buildings, they were very old and made of brick or wood with slit windows. All appearing like the town had a very expensive makeover for the 1700's.

"Uh, Norris…this isn't Boston Missouri..." Jaden said, while starring at the buildings around them.

Norris was forced to stop the horse while waiting for a wagon to roll by them. He slipped a hand under his red cap to itch a scratch. "M-misery?" He tried repeating.

"Look pal, you had your fun and I'll admit it helped keep my mind off of all the crap I'm going through, but it's time to stop. What is all of this? I didn't hear anything about this place getting a big ass make over for a major film."

"I-I do not understand…What do you mean?" Norris honestly looked confused, but she still thought he was just bullshitting her for cheap giggles later.

Having enough, Jaden just patted him on the back before hopping off the horse. "Forget it. Thanks for the ride, I appreciate it, but I'll just take it from here."

A look of disappointed was soon pushed away by a friendly smile, "Alright, if you are sure. Take care de yourself, Miss!"

"Like wise." With a half ass'd wave of the hand, Jaden headed into the crowed that rushed all around her. Most of the people seemed to be in a hurry, while others gathered in groups gossiping or stopping to check the many food stands that were stacked by the buildings. The smells that filled her senses were not nice ones either. Animal waste could be seen littering in the streets, damn way to stay legit for a film. But if this was a film set, then where were the working crew and director? Not to mention all the cameras and equipment.

"Good heavens! What is that girl wearing?" A woman gasped as she walked by.

Jaden just gave the woman a funny look. Great, any minute now she expected security guards to drag her off the set for not being in custom.

Suddenly people behind her began to cry out and rush by. Jaden barely had time to glance over her shoulder as a man shoved her roughly out of his way. Startled, she let out a small cry as she tripped over her own feet and landed hands first into a big pile of pig waste. "Uugh…!"

"Help me! He's going to kill me!" Shouted the man that rudely shoved her.

Jaden sat up on her knees and tried to fling the mushy stinky goo from her hands. "Please do." Her tone sarcastic, knowing very well they were just practicing for whatever scene that was going to take place later. There were two horses tied to a railing in front of her, both calmly drinking from a trough. Sighing, she rose to her feet and headed towards it.

"Who is going to kill him?" Asked another man.

"Me! I'll teach you to sleep with my wife you son of a whore!" Came an over exaggerated reply.

The man being chased could be heard skidding to stop and began heading back in her direction. "Damn you! Stay away from me!" That was the last thing the guy managed to say before he began acting out the most over acted, blood gurgling sounds Jaden had ever heard.

Everyone panicked and screamed as they ran from whatever semi gory scene that was being acted out behind her. Shaking her head, Jaden took her time washing away the pig waste. When finished, she was forced to use the bottom of her scrub top as a towel. "Haven't you people ever heard of over acting?" When Jaden turned around, she saw that the street that had once been littered with people was now completely empty.

Jaden raised her brows, rather amazed at how fast everything went down. Just when she was about to shrug it off, it was only then did she noticed the man on the ground. Her green eyes went wide at the sight of his lifeless blood soaked form, his throat slashed open.

Stepping closer, she peered down in amazement at how realistic the dummy appeared. It actually looked like a real man was laying there with his throat cut open. Blood poured from the wound, bits of meat poked through the jagged flesh. At first she wondered if the crew that worked on the set of 'The Walking Dead' had made it, because the detail was that good.

"Not bad." She said, nodding in approval. Kneeling down, she dipped her fingers into the pool of fake blood to see just how real it felt. It was only then when she smelled it, that a cold chill went down her spine. "Funny...it actually smells like…real blood…"

Nearby flies swooped down and began to crawl over the man's face. One even clawed across his glazed opened eye and that's when panic began to rise within her. Without paying attention, she tripped over her own feet and fell back. "It's real…" She whispered, while scrambling away from the body. It wasn't possible, but the dead man was real! No way was it fake. This whole place was not a movie set. The people weren't actors; the buildings weren't made out of clay and plywood. She was really here, right here where a man was just brutally murdered! With her heart racing, Jaden began to scream as she desperately scrambled to her feet. Not knowing where to run to, but knowing that she just had to get away from there, she took off down the street.

...

An hour later Jaden sat against a brick house, her knees tucked up to her chest as she rocked back and forth. A wrinkled newspaper lay by her dirty shoes with the date November 2nd 1773 printed clear as day at the top. Even if the paper could have been a fake, there was one thing that proved that this was indeed real. The ocean. Having been panicked by the gruesome murder, Jaden ended up running through alley ways and streets filled with wagons, dodging groups of patrolling Redcoats from left to right, being cursed at by the townsfolk when bumping into them on accident. She did not stop until coming across the harbor and that was when reality fully struck her and struck her hard at that. When seeing the vast openness of the ocean before her, the overwhelming sight literately brought Jaden to her knees. Never before had she seen the ocean in person, it was a beautiful yet frightening sight. Beautiful to finally see the ocean in person and frightening to realize that this was really happening.

The sun was now setting and she had no idea what to do or where to go. Her body trembled from both the chill in the air as well as from the shock. Then out of nowhere she burst out laughing, "Ha! No freaking shit my phone didn't work! They don't have any power lines here! They have nothing but jack shit! Nothing but animal crap and dead people rotting in the streets!"

Suddenly someone in the house she leaned against opened up the window above her head. When Jaden glanced up she just had a few seconds to duck out of the way as human waste came pouring down. Some of the filth splashed onto her clothes, making her squeal with disgust. "I wanna waaake uuuppp!" She said with a sob. Closing her eyes, she tried pulling a Wizard of Oz by tapping her feet together. "There's no place like home…There's no place like home…!" But of course, it was useless.

Just how in the hell did she get in this place anyway? Why was she here? Was it even possible to get back home to her own freaking time?! If she was here than was it possible that her father was too? So many questions rushed through her mind, questions that may never be answered.

What Jaden did know was that she needed to deal with it. Find the strength to stand and keep moving. She had to find a safe place to stay for the night. Closing her eyes, Jaden took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Which she instantly regretted doing near someone's bodily waste that was god knows how old. Gagging, she rose to her feet and headed out into the street.

Moments later she'd managed to find an Inn. Now all there was left to do was somehow convince the Inn keepers to let her stay free of charge. Perhaps they would accept the plastic beaded bracelet she wore. Pushing the heavy door open, she let her hands rest against it for a moment while glancing inside. The place was mostly packed with men. Some laughed and drank while others sat calmly playing some kind of board game. The few women in the room could have been either prostitutes or barmaids that moved from table to table. Either picking up empty glasses or refilling the men's mugs of ale while others were perched on laps and giggling.

_'This seems more like a damned brothel than an Inn…'_ She thought while wrinkling her nose from the smell of urine and vomit. Was this really where she wanted to stay for the night? Not at all, but where else could she go?

Doing her best not to bump into any of the drunks or waitresses, she made her way over to the bar and asked for the Inn Keeper. The man behind it stopped drying the mug he held and met her gaze, "That be me. How can I help ye?"

"I need a room." Jaden replied, "Is there any avai-"

"You have coin?" He demanded, cutting her off.

Swallowing her nervousness, Jaden shook her head and started removing the beaded bracelet from her right wrist. "No, but I have this here and-"

Again he cut her off, "No coin. No room."

"Yeah, but I really-", She started again.

"Are ye deaf woman? I said no coin, no room!" He slammed down the mug and pointed at the door. "Now be off with ye!"

Now Jaden was getting pissed, unable to help herself she snapped back at him. "Look you mean ass son of a bitch! I need a room! I can't go back out there! It's both dangerous and disgusting. There's murderers running around while you sick bastards just throw your own piss and shit into the streets for others to walk in. Seriously, you dumb asses wondered where the hell the plague comes from?! Surely by now you've heard of a damn out house! Why not use it?!"

The Inn keeper's scruffy face turned instantly red as he huffed at her words. "Listen you filthy mouthed whore…! How would ye like it if I washed your mouth out with a wired brush?!"

Jaden's own tempter flared, thanks to the redheaded Irish and hard headed Dutch blood that flowed through her veins. Taking a step forward, she replied without missing a single beat. "How would you like it if I kicked you in the balls so hard that they get lodged in your fucking nostrils?!"

Someone dropped a bottle because the sound of it shattering echoed through the now silent room. Everyone had stopped what they'd been doing and was now focusing their full attention on her and the Inn Keeper. This time when he slammed the mug down he broke off the handle, "That's it! I'll drag ye out of here myself!"

"Now wot's all this then?" Came a playful male voice from behind, "Is this mean ol' ugly man givin' ya a hard time, sweet'art?" Jaden gave the second man a quick glance, before turning her gaze back to the jerk behind the bar.

The Inn Keeper turned his heated gaze on the man behind her, "She's the one causing trouble here, Hickey. Not me! Ye know the rules. We take coin _only_ and _she_ doesn't have it." He picked up another mug, hacked up a large wad and spat inside it before wiping it with the rag.

"Oh yeah, that's real sanitary…" Jaden said, disgusted. "Not only do you discriminate against those in need, but you also do a half ass'd job at cleaning the mugs your customers use. You sure are a class act!" She said this while jabbing an index finger at his face.

Before the Inn Keeper could say another word, Hickey beat him to it. That playful tone of his was now taunting. "Easy now boyo, no need to get all violent. Lovely here is scared is all. You heard her, there be assassin's out tonight…"

Jaden furrowed her brows at him, "I didn't say assassins..." she corrected, "I said murderers."

Hickey just flashed Jaden a twisted smile that instantly reminded her of a rat. His beady eyes were cold and there was nothing friendly about that smile. Yet he wore a uniform of some sort, she couldn't figure out if he was some kind of guard. As for his accent, it sounded almost like it was a mix between Irish with a little bit of a British hint to it. She watched as his gaze traveled up her tall slender form as he slowly walked in front of her and to the right. Slowly raising his hands out to the side he said, "Murderers are Assassins, sweet'art. And they can be sneaky little buggers. You'd never know they were right on ya till it was too late."

Another man with a beard and greasy hair stood at the stairs, appearing as though he had not bathed in weeks. After clearing his throat he said sternly, "Thomas…Don't start."

Hickey merely gave a small shrug of his shoulders, the twisted grin never leaving his face. "Wot? All I'm doin is tryin' to calm the lass down by takin' her side is all, so relax Charlie boy." His gaze shifted back to her, "Say, I know what we can do. How abouts I pay for your room? That way…those mean ol' murdering assassins can't get to ya."

Jaden arched a brow at his offer, only an idiot with a low bullshit meter would buy such lies. Shaking her head, she stepped away. "I'll pass." Turning heel, she sprinted across the room and back outside. As the door began to close behind her she could hear the men inside burst out laughing.

"Ah, she wasn't so tough after all!" Someone said with a laugh. Everyone in the room joined in on the laughter.

_'Screw you.'_ But she knew the jerk was right. For her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it might burst from her chest. Just what the hell had she'd been thinking? Causing a shit storm in a building filled with men that were most likely nothing but cut throats. Even though she knew how to fight and she had the taser with her, still there were just too many of them. If they all decided to attack her at once drunk or sober, she was out numbered.

Sighing, Jaden leaned her back against a lamp post and tried to think of where to go that was safe. That is, if such a place existed.

Suddenly the doors to the Inn swung open, "Now, that was rather rude of ya sweet'art." This Hickey fellow was dumb and toned deaf, no wonder he was so desperate for female attention.

"Shoo fly. Don't bother me." Jaden muttered under her breath, doing her best to avoid eye contact.

"Aw, why all the hate towards handsome Thomas Hickey?" The little rat was so close that she could smell the booze on his breath. "C'mon, why don't ya come back inside with me. That room I mentioned to buy ya is waitin'. We'll just...stroll right in, lock it and well...just get to know one another more...personally. How about it, eh?" The guy even had the nerve to reach out and playfully twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. "We could get you out of those strange, dirty clothes too. Hmm, would love to see that fiery hair lay across my bare chest..."

Slowly, she turned to look at him. "That image...will haunt me." Jaden said sarcastically, she smacked his hand away from her. "Look, thanks for the offer but I'll pass." Looking away she foolishly added, "I'm saving myself for when I get raped."

Hickey chuckled at her words and stepped back, appearing as though he was finally heeding her request. Although that would not be the case, for he suddenly reached ouy and grabbed her roughly by the arms. Pulling her close he growled through clenched teeth. "That can be arranged, ya know!"

Jaden glared back and brought up her knee, ramming it hard against his groin. As he gasped in both pain and alarm, she slammed her forehead against his nose. The sickening crack of bone meeting cartilage was like music to her ears. As Hickey released her and stumbled back, she lashed out her right foot and planted it firmly against his stomach to send him sprawling backwards. When he was down for the count that was when she spotted the coin purse on his belt.

While holding his hurt pride, Hickey withered in pain on the ground while she removed a knife from his belt and cut the purse free. Now armed and holding his money she smirked down at him, "Next time, take the hint." Then sprinting into the street she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one followed. It was then she saw the man named Charlie come out to help Hickey to his feet.

"Learn anything?" Asked Charlie, sounding annoyed.

"Oh sawed off." Groaned Hickey, while accepting the help up. "I wasn't gonna do nothin' but scare her. Jus' didn' like her attitude is all."

With the sun now set and the last rays of light fading, so did Jaden's hopes of finding a safe place to stay. The keeper to the second Inn she came a cross refused her a room as well for she was short on money. Apparently Hickey had spent most of his coin on booze earlier. Rubbing her arms from the cold, she spotted a general store, perhaps she could buy something to eat with what was left. Maybe, just maybe the people would also offer her a room as well.

The bell above the door rang when she entered and an older man with a graying beard looked up from behind the counter, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we're closing for the night. We open up at-"

"I...I know, it's just that I was hoping..." Her gaze shifted to the woman that stopped sweeping the floor. The woman appeared to be around the same age as the man, perhaps they were both in their mid-fifties, she couldn't be certain. The woman's brown hair had gay streaks in it and was up in neat bun on top of her head. Her blue eyes stared through tiny round glasses as she gawked at their odd guest. Jaden knew she must look like a crazy person to them. With clothing they were not accustomed to seeing, even her hair was a tangled mess around her shoulders.

The woman turned her gaze from Jaden to the man that could have been her husband, then back to her. "Please...I-I'm new here. I've nowhere to go. I don't know what to do. I have money, it's not much but its yours. And you can also have this…" She removed the bracelet from her wrist and held it out towards the woman, searching her face for any sign of sympathy.

The woman began to shake her head and held her hands up as she started towards her. Instantly tears began to form and the lump in Jaden's throat caused her voice to crack. "No...no, please don't. Don't send me back out there...I'll work for you, whatever you want. Just please don't-"

The woman calmly placed her hands over Jaden's, then said softly, "No dearie, there's no need to pay us." Then she placed the palm of her hand against the side of Jaden's face, "You are welcome here." And that was it, that was all it took for Jaden to break. She wasn't one to cry so easily. In fact the last time she cried was when he mother died. But after the insane day she had, this kindness made her cave. The woman gently wrapped Jaden in her arms, "There, there...You'll safe now."


	3. The Run Down

Seven months later. May 1774

Connor Kenway stood on the edge of the docks, peering out into the sparkling waters of Boston's harbor. Fluffy white clouds floated across a brilliant blue sky as seagulls cried over head while gliding on currents of wind. The sounds and smells of the ocean filled his senses while the always busy town's folk hustled about.

Narrowing his eyes, he lowered his gaze to the ocean for a moment. Remembering that it was nearly five months to the day that the events of the Boston Tea Party took place. It was here where he stood now, that William Johnson remained helpless while he aided Samuel Adams and the Sons of Liberty. By putting an end to Johnson's tea extortion, the Templars oppression on the people of Boston took a satisfying blow. Not to mention that Johnson's plan to buy out the land from the Kanien'keha;ka people was ruined as well.

There was another who'd been present that night, someone Connor swore to hunt down since he was a small child. Charles Lee, the poor excuse of a man that ordered an attack on his village. So many innocent lives were brutally slain that day, including the one person that he had and will always hold dearest to his heart. The ever haunting memory from the horrors of that day tried to enter his mind once more, but he quickly forced them away. Now was not the time to remember such horrors, for he had a matter to deal with.

Opening his eyes, Connor peered around the stack of crates he leaned against. Not far from where he hid stood a man who worked for the Templars. What the man's position was, he was unsure. Yet the last time he'd seen him was during the tea party. He'd been with the group that both Charles Lee and William Johnson led. Perhaps this man wasn't of any great importance, but Connor found him suspicious and followed him to the docks.

"You are late." Said the man as a young male came jogging up

"My most sincere apologizes, Sir." The younger fellow's face was hidden behind the turned up collar of his long buttoned down coat, as well as beneath the shadow of his hat. Yet Connor recognized the clothing he wore for it was the uniform of the couriers.

The man folded his arms as he glared back at the courier, as if waiting to hear some poor excuse for making him wait for so long. When no excuse came, he removed a letter from the inside of his coat and said sternly, "Well, I do hope that you take your job to deliver this letter more professionally. It is of great importance."

Hearing that made Connor's attention rise, but as he tried to listen to where the letter would be delivered to, someone tugged on his sleeve.

"Hello!"

Connor glanced down to arch a brow curiously at the little boy who stood smiling up at his tall form. He appeared to be at least five or six years of age. The clothing that he wore was not only covered with dried mud, but there were a few holes and tares in them as well. The hat on his head was also four sizes too big. There was even more dried mud on his freckled face. Apparently someone had a busy day of playing around in mud puddles.

"Hello…" Connor replied, before turning his attention back towards the two men.

"What is that?" The boy asked, while pointing a dirty finger at the long wooden weapon on his back.

"A bow." Connor answered, without looking.

The little boy raised a hand and poked at it. "Can I play with it?"

In a gentle yet firm tone he simply ansered, "No."

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Because a bow is not a toy." Conner stated.

"What do you do with it?" The boy raised up on his tippy toes and grinned.

"You kill with it!" Both the child and Connor jumped at the sound of Stephane Chapeau's angered voice. The French-Canadian waved his hand at the boy, "Get out of here if you know what's good for you, boy!" Instantly the child turned heel and took off.

Connor shot his recruit a heated look, "There was no need to use such hostility towards the child."

Stephane brushed him off, "Oh, so you'd think it wise for a small boy to talk to a heavily armed man he does not know? No my friend, he needed to learn this lesson. Besides, we've been following this man for some time now. Did you want to be distracted by the boy's game of never ending questions?"

_'_ _Good point._ _'_ Though before Connor could reply, he caught sight of the courier leaving.

"What now?" Asked Stephane.

Pushing away from the crates, Connor's hardened gaze followed the courier. "We get the letter."

...

The courier was wise to keep to the streets, making it annoying for Connor to move through the busy crowds without appearing suspicious. Today ships arrived at the harbor, carrying fresh supplies that were being unloaded all at once. Hence the crowds, people were interested in buying the newly arrived items.

As for the courier, he appeared to be somewhere in his late teens, around the same age as Connor. His small build made it easier for him to move between people, unlike his followers. Stephane cursed in French each time someone bumped into him. They slowed their pace when the young man spotted a fruit stand and headed over to it. It was now or never. "Wait here." Connor instructed his friend. The courier seemed to be in no hurry, so Connor took his time approaching him. Just six more feet and he would be in arm's length of the satchel.

"There he is father! He is the mean man that threatened me!"

Connor glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Stephane get sucker punched by a very large and hairy man. He stumbled back but was then grabbed roughly by the shirt. His attacker yanked him forward and struck again, "You piece of shit dare to threaten my son?! Dirty bastard…! I'll rip you in ways that will make you useless to a woman!"

Before the brute was able to land a third blow, Connor tackled him to the ground. Rolling on top, there was no choice but to knock the man unconscious. As he was about to strike, an apple struck the side of his head. The impact was so strong that bits of apple sprayed across his robe. Sparks of light filled his vision as the throbbing pain helped distract him long enough for the boy's father to flip him onto his back.

Stephane who was now up and moving, kicked the man in the face and sent him rolling. "I'll take care of this. Get the letter!"

_'_ _The letter!_ _'_ He'd almost forgotten about it. Grunting from the throbbing pain, Connor rose to his feet and glanced up to see that it had been the courier who'd thrown the apple. There he stood with another apple aimed and ready. Their gaze met briefly, yet it was enough time to see the fear within the boy's eyes. He threw the second apple with amazing speed, but this time Connor managed to block the blow with his arm. More pain shot up from his arm as he gave the boy an annoyed look.

Then the chase was on. Both sprinted down the streets, dodging people and random obstacles in their way. The courier suddenly turned heel so quick that Connor had to skid to a stop and follow him down an alley way. Whoever this young man was, he was fast and had the reflexes of a cat.

Up ahead was a fence that blocked the boy's path. Just when Connor thought he had him, the boy dived and slid under a large gap at the bottom. Connor jumped up and climbed over the top of it. The boy was already up and running when Connor landed on his feet. Because of the ever growing annoyance and frustration Connor felt towards this person, he ended up removing the tomahawk from his belt.

Just as the courier was about to turn another corner, Conner threw his tomahawk and sent it striking the wooden fence just a foot in front of the man's face. It was meant as a warning, nothing more. "Stop!" Connor shouted. But it didn't work, for the man rushed past and continued to run. Growling, Connor collected his weapon and began to climb the side of the building, he would have to take him down from above.

After having to run across three buildings Connor spotted his target and leaped from the roof. Tackling the courier, the young man's cry of alarm was cut short when his face met the ground. The man groaned and started to struggle. "Do not be a fool!" Connor snapped, grabbing the courier's arm, he roughly rolled him over onto his back. Connor blocked a punch and his temper flared, he had enough of this!

Grabbing the man's coat collar he shook him roughly, "Strop trying to anger me further! You-" The hat the courier wore fell loose and braided hair that reminded him of fire fell free.

Instantly Connor felt his anger fade, for pure confusion washed over him. He stared dumbly at the person he'd just tackled. His gaze shifted from the hair to the feminine face that glared up at him. "You are…a girl?"

"Woman." She corrected coldly, blood forming from the cut on her bottom lip.

Seeing the blood caused him to feel an instant stab of regret. However, that did not last very long since she suddenly rammed her knee against his groin. Connor let out a sound between a gasp and cry of pain. Suddenly she slammed a fist against his throat then roughly shoved him off of her. While gasping and holding himself in pain, he watched as she scrambled to her feet. Connor tried to speak, to tell her that he meant no harm, but instead ended up coughing. Once on her feet she quickly collected her hat and satchel then took off once more without looking back.

Seconds later Stephane came into view, seeing the state that Connor was in he cursed angrily. "Don't worry, I'll get that bastard!"

"Don't...hurt…her!" Connor managed to choke out between gasps of air. He wanted no harm to befall upon the girl. They had frightened her, so of course she would react with violence. But it was too late, for Stephane hadn't heard him and was already gone.

It took a few moments to collect himself, but now he was up and moving, slowly that is. Using his tracking skills, Connor eventually found Stephane. Who'd also appeared to have fallen prey to the girl's mighty knee.

He lay on his back, starring up at the sky while holding his manhood. Slowly, Connor eased himself into a kneeling position near his friend. "Were you surprised as I was?"

"About what…?" Stephane asked, sounding very annoyed.

"That _he_ was actually a _she_." Replied Connor.

Stephane groaned and cursed under his breath. "Well, that it explains it then."

"What?" Connor asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Why she went straight for my sweets." He shook his head, "Women never hesitate when it comes to kicking a man where it hurts the most."

Connor shook his head slightly, then held out a hand, "Can you stand? We still need to collect that letter."

After being helped to his feet, Stephane grumbled, "You are going to be the one that confronts her. My balls can't take another hit."

A half hour later, Connor had finally tracked down the woman. Her trail led to an underground shelter behind a abandoned building. Both men ducked behind a corner while the woman checked to see if she'd been followed. It was only when they heard the doors closing did they revealed themselves. "Well, well..." Stephane whispered, while rubbing his scruffy beard. "She found herself one of the underground travel routes."

Connor narrowed his eyes, he'd found a few of the secrete tunnels before, but this one was new to him. "Are you certain?"

"Trust me. I've used this route before." After opening the door he said with a wave of his hand, "Go on in, I'll keep watch."

Rolling his shoulders back, Connor began to head down the steps. While making his way silently through the dimly lit tunnel, he wondered just who this woman was. Why would she disguise herself as a man and work as a courier? He'd never heard of a woman doing such a thing as this. Rounding a corner, he spotted the girl on her knees in front of a wall of a large open room. She had just finished digging up a small crate, now his curiosity was even more in need to be sated.

While nearing her, Connor saw that there was another tunnel to the left, if he was not careful she could make a run for it and…

He wasn't careful, something beneath his boot snapped.

The girl instantly sprang to her feet and spun around to face him, a dagger was clenched tightly at her side. Even though she stood there brave and ready to protect herself, Connor saw the fear in those eyes. This girl knew that she had no chance against him, that she was facing her death right then. Yet the way she stood and held herself also told him that she wasn't going to beg for her life.

Slowly, he raised his hands in a gesture of peace, his gaze never leaving hers. "I mean you no harm."

Her eyes narrowed as she glared back at him, "Throwing of the tomahawk, suggests otherwise." Her voice harsh.

"I apologize..." Connor said gently, "If I had known you were a-", he started but she cut him off.

"A woman? Yeah, I got that." She scuffed.

With the slight nod of his head, Connor asked. "Why are you dressed like a man?"

"For my protection." She smirked, like it was meant to be obvious. "Which worked fine 'till-" She went silent.

Connor followed her gaze and looked over his shoulder, had Stephane followed him after all? When he didn't see anything, he turned back to her. "Where are you from if I may ask? Your accent is…different." Different indeed, it sounded almost plain compared to the other accents he'd come across.

"There were two of you. Where is the other man?" She demanded, ignoring his question.

With hands still raised Connor calmly replied, "Outside. He refused to follow me." She didn't believe him, already she began to step towards the second tunnel. Catching movement behind her, he shouted, "Wait!"

Suddenly Stephane appeared behind her, lashing out his foot he kicked the knife from her hand. Once she was disarmed, he wrapped his arms around hers. His attempt to pin them failed when she slammed the back of her head against his face, when his hold on her loosened, she rammed her fist into his groin "Ohh-not agai-!" She silenced him by elbowing him in the face and he fell upon the ground in an unconscious heap.

The woman was quick. Already she had reached under her coat and removed what Connor thought would be another blade. Instead, she held out a small black object that crackled and glowed. Just as she lunged for him, he caught her wrist and shoved her against the wall, this time he blocked her knee with his.

Pinning the hand that held the strange weapon, Connor pressed his arm under her throat. There he applied just enough pressure that would cause her to lose consciousness. She cursed and struggled against him, constantly trying to punch at his exposed side with her free hand. It didn't phase him and he watched as her eyelids began to flutter. The odd weapon that she'd tried to harm him with was now silent and no longer glowed. It fell from the girl's grasp as he gently lowered her still form to the ground.

At first he was hesitant to examine the object more closely, but his curiosity got the best of him. Carefully he reached down and picked it up. It felt smooth in his hands, the surface slick and reflected the light from the girl's lantern that hung upon the wall. While holding it close he noticed that there was an inscription below a round red circle that read 'press.' As he did so, the bright glow and strange sound instantly returned. Gasping in alarm he dropped it and scooted away, his eyes wide in disbelief.

After taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Connor tried to gather his thoughts. Who was this girl and what was that thing she tried to attack him with? Also, where could she even acquire such a strange item? There was only one other object in particular that held such unknown wonder. One that he once thought was a spirit had appeared when he touched it, and it was that same spirit who guided him onto the path he now walked. So many questions flooded his mind and he was determined to have them all answered.

Remembering poor Stephane, Connor rose to his feet to make sure his friend was alright. Poor Stephane indeed. He was alright, just unconscious and lay in the most ridiculous pose Connor had ever seen. The man was sprawled across the ground with one hand cupping his manhood and his mouth a gap. Shaking his head, Connor lifted his foot and gently nudged Stephane's hand off his groin. There was nothing more he could do, other than wait for the man to come too. While waiting, Connor decided to find out just what was in that crate the girl had dug up.

Inside there was a sack filled with even more unrecognizable items. First thing Connor examined was the oddest and most colorful pair of shoes he had ever lay eyes on. Different portraits were painted on each side. On one side looked to be a poorly drawn horse, one that was completely painted pink. While the other side had blue, purple and yellow circles with lines sticking out of them. Then on the heels of the shoes there was an inscription that read, 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' as well as 'Pinky Pie' could be seen.

Not sure of what to make of that, Connor just shook his head and picked up another item that would hopefully make more sense. Yet he didn't have time to examine anything further, for Stephane began to stir. Quickly, he stuffed the strange weapon into the burlap sack and placed it by his side. The last thing he needed was for Stephane to see it.

Stephane groaned and cursed under his breath as he lay in a fetal position, cupping his wounded pride. "Crazy wench…!"

There was no point in asking if the man was alright, since he clearly wasn't. Instead Connor glanced over his shoulder, "She was afraid. You cannot blame someone for trying to protect them-self. Besides, it is your own fault for interfering. You told me that were going to stand watch."

Sitting up Stephane replied with a grumble, "I was…then thought I'd help you. Now I regret doing it." He noticed the girl who still lay unconscious and smirked, "I assume you took her down gently?"

Connor didn't reply.

Rising to his feet, Stephane brushed off his pants. "Well, I'm sure you did your best." Coming to kneel beside him, he asked, "What do you have there?"

Connor had made sure that the only items made of cloth were left to be seen. "Clothing…I think." Unfolding a soft piece of silk he held it up to look at it more closely. "What do you suppose this is used for?" He asked, tilting his head curiously to the side.

Stephane peered over his shoulder, then suddenly gave a dirty little chuckle. "I think I know…" He seemed to get a kick out of how Connor was gazing at the piece of fabric with such curiosity, "It's used for support and cover."

"Support and cover what exactly?" Connor asked giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

With a devilish grin Stephane answered, "Her breasts."

Instant heat flooded Connor's face and immediately he let go of the clothing, letting it fall onto his lap.

Stephane burst out laughing, reaching over he gave his obviously embarrassed friend a slap on the back. Then he picked up the piece of silk, "Must be some new style of corset. Rather attractive I must say..." Something on the fabric caught his attention. "Hmm…there's something written here. I think it is her name."

Removing a second piece of silk that may have been part of the corset, Connor quickly set it aside, "And that would be?"

Looking more closely Stephane read out loud slowly, "Victoria…Secrete…."

Connor huffed and removed the rest of the remaining clothing, tossing them aside. _'The last name suits her well. For she has a bag here filled with secretes.'_ He thought to himself.

"So, what did the letter say?" Asked Stephane.

That was right, he had completely forgotten about it. Reaching around, Connor grabbed the satchel beside the crate, "I have not read it yet. I was…distracted."

"Women are always a distraction." Stephane couldn't help but state. "Well then, let's have a read."

One disappointing letter later…

Stephane Cheapue cursed for what may have been the hundredth time that day. Connor sighed and covered his face with a hand while he crumbled the piece of paper into a ball. It turned out that the letter wasn't of any 'great importance' after all. In fact it was far from it. The man that gave it to the unconscious girl lying in corner, wrote nothing more than an apology to his wife. Because of a matter of business, he would not be able to make it home in time to witness the birth of their first child. Whatever that matter of business was, the letter did not say.

"Well, isn't that a damn shame." Stephane sneered, his voice sarcastic. "I got nailed in the sweets twice today for nothing. Speaking of which, what do you plan to do with her?"

Connor sighed and tossed the crumbled letter over his shoulder, his amber eyes drifted over to the girl. _'Not for nothing…'_ He thought. Today he had seen with his own eyes that someone possessed a weapon that held the power of lightening. Such a weapon that if acquired by the Templars would be catastrophic. Knowing this, he could not allow the girl to simply go free. Meeting his friend's questioning gaze, he explained that Stephane was free to go. He would wait for the girl to wake and apologize for their…well…misunderstanding. Of course that was just for Stephane to believe.

Shrugging, Stephane headed towards the exit, "Do me a favor, my friend. Please, tell no one that she got the best of me."

"You have my word." Connor replied honestly.

Once Stephane was gone, Connor tried to decide what he was going to do. Staying in the city wasn't an option. Thanks to the Templars and Redcoats, there were too many wanted posters that bared his resemblance. So trying to stay at an Inn was also out of the question. Not to mention that he had been away from the homestead long enough, there were duties miles high awaiting him there. Besides, he was interested in seeing just how the old man would react to his recent findings.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he began stuffing the woman's strange belongings into the sack. _'There is no other choice.'_ He thought to himself, while looking over at her. _'I will have to bring her with me.'_


	4. Beware The Man in White

When Jaden came too, she felt the panic instantly rise. Not only did she learn that her hands were bond, but she was also wearing a blind fold. It also took her a moment to realize that she was on a horse as well. A hand firmly caught Jaden's left arm, gently steadily her when she lost her balance.

"Be still." Even though the voice was calm, recognizing it just made the fear she felt rise even more. Immediately she went still, not wanting to upset the man that held her. "There is no need for you to be afraid, Miss Secrete."

Jaden tiled her head to the side, "Miss Secrete? W-why would even you call me that?"

"That is your name, is it not? Victoria Secrete. For it was inscribed on your…" The man cleared his throat, when he spoke again it almost sounded as if he were embarrassed. "Undergarments."

It took a moment for it to dawn on her, "Oh my freaking god…" She whispered under her breath. If her hands weren't bound she would have face palmed. Those sexy pair of underwear had been a birthday gag gift from her roommate. Lisa would always tease her on how tomboyish she dressed, never owning anything sexy to wear. Why should she own that stuff anyway? It wasn't like she had a boyfriend to wear it for anyway. Besides, she was more of a sports bra and Fruit of a Loom kind of girl. Only reason she was stuck wearing those was because the work week had been so hectic that she didn't have time to do the laundry. The sexy pair of underwear was the only thing she had clean to wear. Who knew that she would be stuck wearing them into the colonial era.

"What did you say?" Her kidnapper asked.

"That you got it wrong, it's just the clothing's brand name." Jaden sighed, she probably just screwed something up in the time line by saying that. Explaining that too him might have just gotten Victoria Secrete created in 1774 instead of the twentieth century.

The man sounded to grow even more inpatient, "I have heard nothing of the like."

"No you wouldn't, not unless you wore women's underwear." She snapped suddenly feeling anger take hold of her fear.

For the past seven months. Jaden tried to figure out just how in the world she managed to cross through time and end up in the 1700s. First thought was that she fell asleep at the wheel while driving home from her father's house and died in a car crash. That this place was either purgatory or her afterlife. Like in the movie 'What Dreams May Come.' Everyone that died had their own personal heaven or hell, created by them and for them. But even Jaden was finding that hard to believe now, because if anything, her own personal heaven sure as shit didn't have anything to do with the colonial era. As for purgatory or hell well, surely there would be far worse places than this time period.

What, how and why she was here, Jaden couldn't figure it out. She just knew that by some fluke she was here and this place was real, and so she was forced to learn how to adapt to the sudden change of living in the century. It wasn't easy either. She had to learn which foods to steer clear of and always had to boil water before drinking it. Trying to find soap and shampoos, as well as a place to bathe hadn't been as annoying. For the kind older couple that took her in that first night she'd arrived in Boston had offered her a permanent place to stay.

Years ago they'd lost their only daughter, whom been murdered when she was out doing daily errands for their little shop. They knew there was evil in the city and didn't want to see the same happen to Jaden. She'd been super lucky to find someone kind enough to help her that night. The Mcbrides kindness reminded her so much of her parents.

Knowing of the upcoming Revolutionary War and what would soon happen to Boston, Jaden disguised herself as a young man and tried to seek a job she could do. Money was needed so she could move far west as possible before it was too late. Even more money was also needed because she was heart set on bringing the Mcbrides with her. Even though she could not tell them of the future events of the war, Jaden planned on tricking them into believing that they would make far more prophet out west. At least they would be much safer there until the war was over.

So she went out searching for work. Yet it was obviously not easy, since being a woman in this time period made it hard to make a decent living. Trying to be a doctor wasn't going to work since she didn't have the school documents to prove she was trained in medicine. Not to mention that women were not allowed to study such practice. Yes she could try to keep disguising herself as a man, but medical school still cost money, and she had none. So that was clearly out, and there were tons of other jobs that she couldn't do either. Many of which took years of experience or muscle to complete and time was of the essence.

So she ended up being a courier that had her delivering messages or packages throughout the city. After four months of doing this, she felt she was ready to try accepting a bigger route and the man whom hired her today paid a nice amount of coin to deliver a message to New York. But apparently that ended up being a piss poor career choice.

For she was now tied, blind folded and being held by a cold blooded killer. A killer who just told her that she had no reason to fear him. Yeah right, she had every reason to fear him. Even though Jaden did not know his name, she sure as hell knew _of_ him. So did many of the residents of Boston, and she would never forget the night she first lay eyes on him.

It was the night of the Boston Tea Party, December 16th, 1773. At first she'd been eagerly awaiting to witness the historical event unfold before her very eyes. Grabbing some snacks and a bottle of red wine, Jaden snuck onto the balcony of a building that had the best view of the area. Once the sun was down, the Sons of Liberty made their move. She watched with great interest as they began boarding the British ships to toss the voluble crates of tea into the ocean. A few guards caught sight of what they were doing and rushed over. Jaden raised the bottle of wine and cheered as the Sons of Liberty started punching, kicking and just beating the ever living crap out of their oppressors. That's when more groups of armed redcoats showed up and so did the man in white.

Whoever this man in white was, he was absolutely and completely ruthless. Redcoats had him surrounded and he cut through each and every single one of them with such brutality that it nearly caused Jaden to lose her dinner. Blood and body parts covered the ground around him as he continued on with his slaughter. She watched him knock a redcoat down and nearly cut the man's head off with a small axe. No not an axe, but a tomahawk. Jaden could also make out a bow on the man's back.

Another redcoat came at him from the side. There he simply side stepped, grabbed and pinned the man under his arm and fired a pistol point blank into the man's face. The sight of his victim's face being blown open so that the bullet could rip straight through to send his brain matter flying out the back of his skull nearly done her in. Yet for some reason, Jaden could not look away. Her gaze was fixed on the man in white as he laid waste of his enemies.

When the fight was done and the redcoats lay dead, she watched him join a man on a ship. Someone handed the man in white the last crate of tea and he accepted. Nearing the edge of the dock, he stopped and held out the crate up high, shaking it in triumph. Before tossing the crate, he peered out across the harbor. Following his gaze, Jaden saw a small group of men that stood glaring back at him. Then in a very smug and 'Come at me bro' like manner, the man in white simply dropped the crate into the water. Whoever those men were, this guy clearly had it out for them.

"Damn." Jaden thought as she slowly stood while still feeling queasy. "Hell of a way to learn history…" She turned her gaze back to the man in white, he completely and utterly terrified her. The way he killed, so cold and brutal, no honor, just raw savage strikes. Jaden didn't care if he may have been a Son of Liberty, she just wanted to stay far from him. Nervously she brushed a few loose strands of hair from her eyes and took a deep breath. While watching the men he'd angered tuck their tails between their legs and storm off she said with a nervous laugh, "Beware the man in the white hoodie…"

Beware indeed. So much for trying to keep that record going...

Jaden nearly had a heart attack when she realized that he was gunning for her earlier. She hadn't realized that until she'd thrown the apple to try and keep him from killing that poor boy's father. When the man in the white hoodie raised his angered gaze at her, she felt all the blood in her body drain.

She was going to die…

When he had tackled her from above, Jaden could have sworn she saw her life flash before her very eyes. Believing that she was dead right then and there, but he had hesitated. She'd never been close enough to see his face before, but as he crouched over her, she looked into those dark eyes of his.

First there was anger, but it was suddenly consumed by pure confusion. He didn't seem to understand that she was actually a woman. Still, she wasn't waiting around to find out why. So she nailed him in his manhood and ran for her life. Jaden thought she'd gotten away too, but no he eventually found her and fast at that.

Now here they were, on a horse with her at his mercy. Not only did he find her belongings, he most likely had carried them with him. Jaden could have kicked herself for not destroying those items in the first place. Honestly she had tried to burn them, in fact before he found her she planned on destroying them right then. Though as for not destroying them sooner...well, it had been painfully difficult.

Having been holding onto the last belongings that reminded her of the life she once had, she just couldn't do it. When feeling so home sick, she would return just to look through the photos or listen to a song on her Smart Phone. Which still had plenty of battery life, for she rarely turned it on. Not knowing how long she would be stuck in this time, she wanted to try and have it last as long as possible. For when the life of the phone's battery finally ended, she would no longer see those beloved people in the pictures or hear the music from her time. Only bittersweet memories would have to do, but even they can eventually fade.

"I have every reason to fear you." Jaden said darkly, "I know who you are."

Her words seemed to have caught him off guard, "Is that so?" After a moment, he asked, "What do you know of me?"

Gosh, now how would anyone in her position answer this question? She was far too scared to reply with a sarcastic answer. Well, least she thought she was anyway. "Everyone knows to beware of the man in the white hoodie." Jaden replied, then wincing at the word she'd used.

"White hoodie…?" He sounded confused.

"The white coat you wear. Where I come from, we call it a hoodie." Jaden replied, before he could ask just where she was from, she continued, "I know you wanted that letter, well I'm sure by now you've read it. Just so you know, I have no idea what it was about. I'm just trying to make ends meet, okay? I get paid to deliver letters, that's it."

He didn't seem bothered by her question, "So I have gathered." That mono tone of his was really starting to get on her nerves. "But that is not the reason you are here."

"Then what is?" Jaden demanded. "How the hell do you expect me to believe that you mean me no harm when you've bound my hands and blind folded me?"

When he didn't reply, it was then that Jaden decided to make a move. Before he could realize, Jaden kicked her heels hard into the horse's side, making it rear. Her back pressed against his chest and she slammed the back of her head hard against his face and sent the man falling off the saddle. However, what she didn't expect was for him to pull her along with him. She hadn't bothered to think that he'd been holding onto the rope that was used to bind her hands. "Shit!" Jaden yelped as she fell backwards.

The man grunted when she landed on his stomach and coughed as the air was knocked from his lungs. Jaden tried to pull the rope free from his grasp and they both rolled until he pinned her beneath him. She tried to struggle blindly beneath him, but he grabbed her bound hands and held them above her head. His strong body rested between her legs, keeping her from kicking him. Then removing the blind fold from her, he shouted in a rage filled, booming voice that shook her very soul, "Enough!"

As much as Jaden wanted to fight back, her body refused, fear took over. She was forced to lay there starring up at very angry killer. The man's hood had fallen over his shoulders and this was the first time she'd ever seen it down. Now she could see that he was native, though the complexion of his skin made her wonder if his blood also held another heritage.

His smooth skin was dark yet light enough to be either Italian or Spanish mix. There was a scar on his upper right cheek that caught her attention, and then her gaze fell upon the native beads that were braided into his raven hair. She took in the sight of the many trinkets that also decorated his clothing. Feathers, beads and the necklace made of some kind of animal claws that hung around his neck. Eventually Jaden met his heated gaze, yet she saw some of that anger slowly fade from those dark amber eyes.

When he spoke, his voice was calm and collect once more. "I may be brutal, but I am not a cold blooded killer. I do not slay women nor children. Those you have seen me kill, either deserved their fate or opposed me. Heed my words well and remember them. For I will not repeat myself again." Then tilting his head slightly to the side he asked, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Jaden replied, her voice coming out harsher than intended. Before she could tell him to get out of her personal space, he released his hold on her.

"Good." He said sternly while rising to his feet. "Now stand." After helping her up, he raised two fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle that made her wince. The horse they'd been riding came galloping back and soon they were off to whatever destination he had planned.

Now that the blind fold was removed, Jaden could see that it was nearing sunset. Many moments passed when he broke the silence by asking for her actual name.

She hesitated a moment, then gave in and said, "Jaden Hawthorne." Instantly she regretted being so honest, thinking that perhaps it been wiser to have lied and given him a fake name.

He paused, then introduced himself simply, "Connor."

Jaden waited for him to mention his last name, yet when he did not she asked, "Is there a last name in there somewhere?" her voice sarcastic. When he did not reply, she couldn't help but smirk at their unusual introduction. "Well, I would say it's nice to meet you Connor, but that would just be an outright lie."

"That is understandable." He replied, his voice bland.

Oooh...not only was he a quick one, he had no sense of humor whatsoever. Great.

Sighing, she tilted her head to the left and glanced around at the woods that surrounded them. "So, where are you taking me and for how long will I be there?"

"Someplace safe. As for how long, that…Miss Hawthorne, entirely depends on you." Connor replied sternly. "If you answer my questions, you-"

Before he could finish, a panicked voice called out, "Master Connor! Wait!" Both he and Jaden turned their attention to the two young boys that came running down a hill to their right. Connor eased the horse to a stop, "Father and Godfrey are fighting! You need to stop it!"

"Master?" Jaden asked out loud. Glaring at Connor from over her shoulder she demanded, "You own slaves?!" If so, was he planning to make her one as well?

"Of course not!" Connor stated firmly, sounding insulted. With a nudge, he forced the horse to start to climb over the small grassy hill, following the two panicked children.

Within moments, they arrived at the scene. The scent of saw dust filled Jaden's senses as she spotted the two men fighting near a large stack of freshly cut wood.

"Damn it Terrie! Calm down!" Shouted the larger of the two. He was a big bear of a man, with a thick brown beard and broad shoulders. The off white shirt he wore was covered with drops of blood from the small gashes on his face.

"You're a no good bastard, Godfrey!" Terrie growled back, whom was shorter and had a much slender build with a reddish beard. Both men had thick Irish accents as well.

Connor let out a small sigh and eased the horse to a stop. Still holding onto the rope that was bound to Jaden's hands, he carefully helped her down while they both dismounted.

She watched as Connor quickly tied the end of the rope to his belt. "Seriously?" Jaden asked, arching a brow at him.

Ignoring her, Connor sprinted over to break up the fight, forcing Jaden to stumble after him. Placing a hand on each of the man's chests, he tried to push them apart.

Wanting to put as much distance from her kidnapper and the two fighters as possible, Jaden held out her bound hands, using every inch to add to the space. People started to gather, their eyes shifting from her, to the rope, to Connor, then to the two fighters. How re-damn-diculous this must have looked to them.

When it looked as though the two men had enough, Connor took a step back, but apparently Terrie wasn't finished. For he leaped back at Godfrey to only get instantly blocked by Connor.

After a few tries, Connor finally managed to separate the angered men for good. The one named Terrie stormed off while Godfrey headed over to sit against a wagon wheel. A woman, whom Jaden figured was his wife already began patching him up.

Jaden couldn't help but let out an amused whistle, then raising her bound wrists towards Connor she asked in a forced polite tone, "Mind letting me go now? I'm getting rope burn here."

Connor turned and shot her an annoyed look, though before he could reply, another man came running over to them.

"Jaden?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Jaden was surprised to have recognized the man that had called out to her. "Norris?!"

Norris skidded to a stop and gave her that friendly smile of his. "It tis you! Nice to see you again!" Then taking notice of her bound hands that were still attached to Connor's belt, he turn to the young man, "Connor, why do you have her tied to you? Has she done something wrong?"

"No-" Jaden started but was cut short.

"How do you know each other?" Connor asked, sounding completely shocked.

Norris explained how they met and that he had been purchasing the supplies he needed for his work from Jaden's friends that owned the general store back in Boston. She couldn't help but remember how they ran into one another a few weeks after he first brought her to the city. How she apologized for her behavior and offered to buy him dinner, since it looked as though he hadn't eaten for days. Since then, the two had become good friends. For not only did the man have a kind soul, but he also reminded her of a childhood friend she grew up with. The two were so much alike, she wondered if Norris could possibly be her friend's ancestor.

"You have no idea just how glad I am to see you buddy!" Jaden said with a relieved chuckle, "Maybe you can convince this big lug to let me go."

Norris opened his mouth to speak but seeing Connor glare at Jaden, he fell silent.

Raising his hand, Connor pointed a finger at her face. First it looked as though he was going to shout at her, instead he began to untie the rope from his belt. Stepping closer, he looked her in the eyes. "Fine. I will untie you. Though heed my warning. If you run, I will chase you down and bind your wrists again." Once her hands were freed, he took a step back. "I hope it will not come to that, Miss Hawthorne. For there is someone I would like for you to meet."

While rubbing her wrists she blinked up at him, "Who?"

...

A half hour later, Jaden stood within the living room of what Connor explained was the Davenport Manor. Before her sat an elderly gentle that reminded her of Shepard Brooks from the TV show Firefly. He just had that look about him, a look of one who lived through many hard times and acquired much knowledge from it. For there was wisdom in those eyes were that watched her curiously.

Achilles Davenport peered up at her from beneath the rim of his hat while Connor stood protectively by his side. Her kidnapper already explained how he found her and before Jaden could even stop him, had also poured out all of her belongings on the table before Achilles.

"This is why I brought you here." Connor stated firmly, "I want you to explain what these items are and where you found them. This particular item I am very interested in." Then to Jaden's pure astonishment, Connor picked up the Taser and turned it on. Demonstrating his curiosity, he zapped at the air, causing both her and Achilles to jump in place. She watched him turn it off and held it at his side. "It is a weapon, that I am aware of. Now, tell us where you acquired it and know this…we will be able to tell if you are lying."

Jaden let out a noise that sounded like both a snort and groan. Out of all the things she had that was the one item which should have been destroyed. For a while she did bury the Taser along with her other belongings, but the crime in the city was getting bad fast. Since she didn't know to use the guns or have the proper skills to use a sword, she was left with knives and the Taser for protection.

Placing hands upon her head she raised her gaze to the ceiling and inhaled a deep breath of air then exhaled it out slowly through her nose. For the past seven confusing ass months of trying to hide these things, to blend in, to survive, it had all been for nothing. Jaden honestly did not know how to get out of this messed up situation and God knew that she was tired of the frustration.

Dropping her hands to her sides, she thought of one way to possibly get out of this mess. Perhaps she could fool them into believing that she was just some innocent mad woman by telling them the truth. After all, from the history books and documents written down through time, people were easily frightened by such talk. Maybe, just maybe these two men would toss the items back at her and order her to leave before she brought a 'hex' down upon them.

Jaden glanced to Connor, seeing how he watched her very carefully with those dark and untrusting eyes of his. _'Or maybe he'll kill me.'_ Blowing a few loose strands of hair from her eyes she thought, _'I'm dead either way...fuck it._ _Might_ _as well just go it.'_ Meeting Achilles' gaze she said in a tired tone, "Well, Mr. Davenport. Honestly...I'm from the future."


	5. Strange Artifacts

Connor blinked at the strange woman before him. Did he just hear that correctly? "W-what did you say?"

Placing hands upon her hips, Jaden repeated more clearly, "I said, I'm from the future."

The concept caught Connor completely off guard. He did not know what to make of this, other than the fact that he may have possibly made a huge mistake by bringing a mad woman to his mentor's home. Turning to Achilles, he searched his face for any sign that he was thinking the exact same thing. Yet Achilles was silent and expressionless. Whatever the old man was thinking, he was doing a good job at keeping it to himself.

When Achilles finally spoke however, his reply both caught Connor and Jaden by surprise. "I believe you." He said simply.

Connor's eyes went wide in dismay, how could his mentor believe such nonsense? Even with these strange artifacts she possessed, it didn't really prove that she was from another time. They could have easily belonged to the First Civilization. Somehow the Templars learned of their existence and acquired them. As for this odd girl before them, she must have either stolen them or she was indeed in league with the Templars. One thing was for certain however, that he was determined to get such questions answered now.

Narrowing his eyes, Connor spoke louder than first intended, "Enough of this." He took a step towards Jaden, which caused her to take one back. "I want to know exactly where you found these artifacts."

She met his heated gaze and dared to regain that step forward, "They're not artifacts. And they're from the year 2012!"

Connor blinked and tried to count just how long from now that was. "How is that even possible?!" He demanded.

"Fudge if I know!" Jaden snapped while throwing her hands in the air. "I've only been wondering about that for the past seven freaking months!"

Connor watched as she sized him up right there. Seeing how he glared at her, she must have felt threatened. For she took a few steps to the right so that the sofa separated them. When she spoke again, her tone was calmer. "Okay, look. I really…really have no idea on how or why I'm here. I just remember waking up in the middle of a field to find out that I was thrown back into the 1700s. First night here, I was shoved into a big pile of pig crap, I witnessed a brutal murder, I got human waste thrown on me, some creep wouldn't take no for an answer and wanted to have his way with me…The list goes on."

Connor shook his head and turned to Achilles, "I find this hard to believe…One cannot simply travel through time."

"Then explain these-" Achilles gestured towards the items on the table, "…items, Connor." Then with a look that only Connor would understand he added, "You and I have never seen anything of the like nor heard of their existence."

A bluff, Connor knew Achilles was playing the fool. For it was the old man that once told him about the First Civilization's artifacts. Such as the Apple of Eden, for example. This mysterious girl could not be trusted enough to hear such highly secretive information. For all they knew, she could just be toying with them.

Glancing over his shoulder at Jaden, Connor stated coldly, "I need more proof than this."

"Y-you –w-wha? Seriously?!" Her frustration was growing so much that she was now stuttering. "Seriously…You have got to be shitting me!" Wincing at her cursing, she turned to Achilles. "Pardon my language Mr. Davenport…but really?! Really?!"

Connor raised his brows as she was angered enough to pick up one of the pillows on the sofa and throw it at him. Merely catching it with one hand, Connor placed it on the chair behind Achilles' back and warned sternly, "Do not do that again…"

Which of course, she did do it again.

"You are so frustrating and blind! I don't get it, how can you not see the shi-stuff…on the table and not believe me?! I know you people never seen anything like this before because they won't be created for hundreds of years! Not to mention the crap it would take to create them! And you want more _proof?!"_ She practically screamed that last part.

"There is no need to shout, Miss Hawthorne." Achilles said. If Connor didn't know any better, it sounded as though the old man was amused by her reaction.

Jaden pointed a shaky finger at Connor, "Apparently I have too, because that man is a-" She hesitated, deciding it was wiser not to call him whatever name she had in mind. Instead, she placed both her hands over her face and groaned, "Umhh-maah-gaaawwd…!" Slowly running her hands down her face she let out a strange snorting sound.

Connor arched a brow and shared a quick glance with his mentor. They both were not sure of what to make of her. Perhaps she was touched in the head after all.

When Jaden spoke again, her tone was softer, "Alright….look I know it's hard to believe, trust me. I'm still having a hard time believing this myself. Sometimes I think..." She glanced out the window and fell silent for a brief moment, then shook her head. "Forget it…Doesn't matter what I think. I should have just destroyed these things the first night I arrived. I wouldn't be in this mess if I had."

Connor couldn't help but notice the sorrowful look that briefly shown in her eyes. He wondered what she was holding back. "What kept you from destroying them?"

She met his gaze and held it, "It can be hard to destroy something from the life you once had. Yet…I did plan on doing it but…I just wasn't ready to let go. The only things I have left besides memories of my loved ones are the photos on my ph-" Her eyes went wide, "Phone…hell …You still want proof big guy? I'll show you my damned proof." Jaden began to move out from behind the sofa.

Connor watched her closely. When she knelt down beside the table and reached for one of the items he was already on her. Reaching out he caught her wrist before she could pick up the object, "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Jaden just gawked at him, "I-I'm going to show you my proof! What did you think I was doing?"

"It's alright Connor, let her be." Achilles instructed calmly.

Connor hesitated, then reluctantly released the woman's wrist. "What do you hold?" he nodded at the flat object in her hand.

She did not bother to look at him. "It's called a Smart Phone. In my time, it's used for communication. Also heads up, you're going to hear a weird sound. But I promise it's nothing. The device makes the noise when it starts up. So it would be nice if you don't stab me."

Connor knew he couldn't make such a promise. He didn't trust this woman, she held too many secretes. If that object in her hand was a weapon and she was planning on using it, he may be forced to take her life. It would be the first time he harmed a woman and he was not looking forward to it. Reluctantly, he readied his hidden blade, preparing to unsheathe it at any moment.

The strange sound went off as Jaden said it would, but it was quick. This Smart Phone she mentioned began to glow and already he felt his muscles tense up.

"Relax big guy. It's not going to hurt ya." Jaden said.

"My _name_ is Connor." He corrected while holding her gaze, trying to search for any sign of malicious planning within those eyes. He found none, instead he saw that she was searching his as well.

"I mean, Connor." She said calmly, then turned her attention back to the item. "Alright, now see this? This is called a screen, watch it."

Still rather hesitant, Connor forced himself to leaned in closer to see this screen. On it appeared what looked like a grey kitten with white paws. Then a man's hands appeared and began to tickle the kitten's belly. The sounds of a woman giggling followed, and as the man removed his hands the kitten raised his paws out wide. The man tickled its belly again and pulled back, the kitten repeated its motion. "Oh-hohoho, you look like a little monkey!" the man said in a strange high pitched voice.

Not knowing what to make of this, Connor reached out his index finger and tapped at the part she called a screen. Trying to see if he too could touch the kitten's belly as well, instead he felt a hard smooth surface. The kitten didn't have any reaction to his finger either. Just what exactly was he witnessing? It was as if he were looking through a small window to someone's home.

"It's called a recording." Jaden explained, "We can record anything we want and watch it whenever we want. Think of it like a moving portrait."

_'Recording…'_ Connor repeated thoughtfully, his gaze still fixed upon the screen. This moving portrait reminded him very much of vision the spirit named Juno had shown him a few years ago. Only this one was far more clear and vibrant.

"Well...That is enough proof for me." Achilles said, while leaning back into his chair. "In all my years, I have never seen anything of the like. She is defiantly not from our time."

Connor went to stand beside his mentor. Rubbing his brow, he tried to make sense of this. How was it possible for this odd girl to travel through time? Why her and why now? He thought back to Juno who warned him of what would happen if he failed to stop the Templars. Did she have something to do with this?

"Tell me, Miss Hawthorne. What was it exactly did you do in your time?" Achilles wondered.

"Do?" Jaden asked, looking up from the screen as it went black. "Like for a living, right?" Her eyes shifted from Achilles, to Connor, "I uh..." then back to Achilles. "…fix booboos for a living."

"Booboos?" Connor repeated while furrowing his brows at her.

Closing her eyes briefly, she then gave her head a little shake. "I mean, wounds. I'm a nurse. I work in the medical field."

"You are a healer?" Connor asked.

"Yes...give or take." She answered, with a shrug of the shoulders.

"They allow women to study such practice?" Achilles asked, when Jaden nodded he simply replied, "Interesting."

She let out a small chuckle, "Psh , that's nothing...in 1969 men will walk on the-" Connor tilted his head as she opened her mouth to say something more. However, she must have thought better of it, "Never mind..."

Leaning forward to rest his hands upon the cane, Achilles looked up at Connor. Searching those wisdom filled eyes, he knew exactly what the old man was thinking. He had hoped the girl was an assassin, perhaps sent here to help aid them in the war.

"Alright ladies, enough with the secrete looks." Jaden sighed as she placed the smart phone back onto the table. "I'd like to know what you two plan to do with me."

Achilles raised a hand and rubbed at his chin, "Do with you?" He seemed amused, "You are no prisoner to us. If you are uncomfortable here, then you may leave at anytime."

Connor's jaw dropped, "What?"

"You heard him." Jaden said, sounding very relieved. "I'm free to go."

Achilles raised a hand, "However, your belongings will remain here."

Now it was Jaden's turn to drop her jaw, "What?!"

"You heard him." Connor couldn't help but say, "Your belongings will remain here with us."

Then the woman shot him the most heated, annoyed, angered look he had ever seen on a woman. "Yeah, well…that's not going to fly with me, Sparky."

_'Sparky?'_ Both Achilles and Connor arched a brow at her. What did that mean? Shifting his weight to his other leg he said, "I understand if you are uncomfortable with this, however, I do not care. We will not give others the opportunity to find these items. Especially a dangerous weapon such as this." He held up the Taser.

"He is right, Miss Hawthorne." Achilles agreed, "We cannot simply allow these items to-"

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Davenport, I get it. But why don't you just let me destroy them instead? It be a lot safer that way."

Connor crossed his arms, "No."

Mocking his gesture, Jaden crossed her arms as well. "Excuse me? I did not just hear you say no…"

"You heard correct." Connor stated calmly.

"Maybe I wasn't loud enough for your big, towering form. So I'll repeat myself." Rising to her feet, she came to stand before him, where she then rose on her tippy toes. "These-things-need-to-be-destroyed-before-anyone-else-sees -them!"

_'Maker, this woman…'_ Connor curled his lip at her, "I heard you perfectly the first time. And they could be useful to us later."

"No they won't. You don't get it… These things won't always work. They have these things called batteries that will run out of energy. And when they run out of energy, that means they stop working. For good. The Taser that you admire so much will be broke and will never work again. These things will be useless to you."

"He will not use them, Miss Hawthorne. Connor will hide them for now and destroy them on another day." Achilles instructed.

She turned to face him, "Why do that when we could just take care of it now?"

"Miss Hawthorne-" Connor started but was cut short.

"Just call me Jaden!" She snapped.

A tick was forming in Connor's jaw as he glared at her, "Fine _, Jaden_ , your belongings will be hidden where no one will find them. They will be safe, trust us on this."

The girl scuffed at his words. "What makes you think I'm okay with you hiding my stuff when I don't even plan on staying here? I want nothing to do with you." She growled while jabbing a finger in his direction.

"Oh I believe you will at least want to stay the night, which of course you are most welcome to." Achilles said, "Knowing Connor, he most likely had you blind folded on the way here. To keep you from finding the way back to Boston."

"He did…" Jaden growled, while glaring back at Connor.

Coming to his defense, Connor stated calmly, "For safety reasons, I assure you."

"Uh huh." Jaden replied, "Anyway…I'd rather just destroy these things now if you don't mind.

As much as Connor tried to put himself in the woman's situation, seeing the fear and uncertainly in her eyes, he knew she must have felt small between them. Not knowing what was really going on in their heads. But Maker, her demanding attitude was growing old and he needed time to think about this. Not to mention a break from her would be peaceful, for she was giving him a painful headache.

Achilles tried again to per sway her, "Jaden, please. Know that you are safe here and your belongings will be well hidden. Tonight you will be well fed and receive a good night's rest. We will continue this in the morning. This old man has received far too much excitement for one night and needs to rest."

"Er-but-" Jaden sighed, her shoulders slumped. "Alright…we'll finish this in the morning..." She sighed.

Rising, Achilles placed a hand on his back. "Thank you. Connor, will you be so kind as to show our guest to her room?"

_'You mean my room…'_ Connor thought annoyingly. There was no guest room in this old house. While the downstairs had the living room, kitchen, dining hall and the office, the entire upstairs included Connor's room, his own study, and another room that he mostly kept items he collected from his journeys. There was a fourth room as well, but it was completely empty. Yet he did not mind lending his room to the woman. With everything she claimed to have been through, perhaps it has been sometime since she had a warm bed to sleep in. He would sleep on the sofa in his study.

While Achilles left the room, Jaden already began stuffing her things into the burlap sack. Before she could leave, Connor reached out and took the bag from her. "I will take this."

"Hey!" Jaden snapped, while reaching out to try and take it back.

"Don't." Connor said firmly. "I am going to hide it after I show you to your room."

"Wait, that wasn't the deal! I can't know where you stash them?!" She glared up at him.

"Correct." Connor answered simply.

"That is not fair…" Jaden growled.

Well life was not fair, and Connor knew that all too well. "Try to understand from our point of view. You are a stranger to us. Yet Achilles was generous and trusting enough to welcome you into his home-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit." Jaden took a step closer, "You only brought me here because I had something you didn't understand. So you both play all nice with me. That whole 'Keep your friends close, you're enemies closer' skit. You're not foolin-"

Now it was her turn to get interrupted. His temper flared, but not wanting Achilles to overhear, it took everything he had to keep his voice down, "Calm your anxiety…" Connor whispered harshly.

She gaped up at him, "Anxiety?!"

Having enough, he stated firmly, "I am not in the mood to argue with you further. You have two choices. Either accept Achilles' offered room, or sleep outside." Tilting his head at her, he asked, "What will it be?"

Again she let out that strange snorting sound. Jaden turned her back on him for a moment, her arms crossed. "Show me the room."

Once upstairs and they entered his room, Jaden offered no thank you, instead she asked, "Wow…No door? Do you people not believe in privacy?"

"I am the only one that comes up here." Connor stated.

"Still…You have a door frame…you should have a door." Jaden glanced around the room, seeming to admire the native trinkets that he had within it. "It's alright…just give me a hammer and two nails so I can make a privacy sheet."

"With what?" Connor asked.

"How about this?" Jaden went over and picked up the native decorated blanket on the bed.

"You certainly will not!" Connor snapped, while reaching out to take the blanket his mother had sewn for him when he was a small child. "You not need to hang up any sheets, Jaden. I will not be standing in the doorway watching you."

"Is this your bedroom?" She asked, ignoring his words.

Gently folding the blanket and resting it over his arm he replied, "Yes. Though it has been sometime since I have slept here. And before you demand of it, yes…the sheets are clean. Now go to sleep."

"Whatever you say, Pepper." Jaden said with a snort.

" _Connor_." He sneered.

...

Few hours later.

When Connor was certain that Jaden was asleep, he made his way downstairs to Achilles' room so they could finally speak in private. There was much to discuss, so many questions ran through his mind that it was rather difficult to decide where to start. Closing his tired eyes, he leaned his back against the chair he sat in and rubbed his face.

"There is no need to stress about this Connor," Achilles said from his bed, "You have enough to worry about."

"How can I not stress over this?" Connor asked, "We have a stranger in your home whom claims to be from another time."

"After everything that 'spirit' of yours has shown you…are you truly so surprised?" Achilles asked. When all he got was a mere shrug for a reply, he continued, "Do not worry about the girl. She will not run off, for she will not leave her belongings behind. I also do not think she will tell anyone either."

"You honestly believe that?" Connor asked while tilting his head at him.

"I do." Achilles nodded, "If what she said is true…then that girl has kept her secrete for a long time. She will not tell anyone, for she knows very well that no one would believe her. Even if she tried, she knows you have hidden her proof. People would just see her as a crazy woman. That is all."

"And what of the Templars? What if they find her? What if she is one of them?" Connor asked, worriedly.

"I do not believe she is a Templar, nor is she their spy." Achilles replied.

"How can you be so certain?" Connor asked, no, he demanded to know.

Achilles let out a tired sigh, "Did you not see her eyes? There was no treachery there. No scheming. Just merely fear and uncertainty." Then after picking up the glass of water on the nightstand he brought it to his lips while adding playfully, "Besides the anger that was brought on by you, of course."

...

Later that night.

Creak. Creeaak, creak, creak, creeak…

Stirring from the sounds, Connor opened his eyes and moved within his chair. He peered out into the hall. There he spotted Jaden trying to sneak passed his door. Rolling his eyes he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Jaden froze, cursing under her breath she slowly twirled around on her toes to face him, "I uh…need to use the little girl's room."

"Little girl's room?" Connor repeated, raising a brow.

"I mean, I need to potty." She informed. "You know…call of nature. To relieve myself."

"O-oh!" Connor said shyly, standing up he motioned for her to follow. "I will show you where it is."

They headed down the stairs, careful not to wake Achilles. Once they were outside, Connor led her to the side of the manor where the outhouse was located. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god…was worried you people didn't have one of those."

He remained by the manor's porch, "I will wait here."

Once she was finished they returned to the house. Bidding her goodnight, he headed for his study. It was an hour later when Connor felt her presence in the doorway once more. Glancing over his shoulder he met her questioning gaze, "Do you need something else, Jaden?" his tone coming out less friendly than intended.

At first she said nothing, merely just stood there watching him, studying him with those questioning eyes, "Nothing. I'm just trying to figure you out is all."

He raised a brow, "Is that so?"

"It is." Jaden answered, she leaned against the frame and crossed her arms.

"And have you figured me out?" He asked curiously.

She pursed her lips and then made a clicking sound with her tongue. "In a fashion, yes."

Crossing his arms, he leaned back into the chair and gave the slightest shrug of his shoulders, "Then by all means, enlighten me."

"Alrighty then." She leaned her head around the corner and looked around the room. Taking in the glass cabinets filled with books, to the paintings that hung upon the walls. "I think that…you're not going to let me leave here. Ever. Well, not alive anyway."

He sighed at her words. Didn't they already cover this? "Why do you continue to believe that?"

"Oh I don't know…" Uncrossing her arms she glared down at him and took a step forward. "Maybe its because your face is stamped on wanted posters that are on every single building in Boston. People want you dead or alive and are willing to pay damn good money for it. Not to mention that you clearly see me as a threat that needs to be dealt with. Plus you took my things and I'm not allowed to know where you've hidden them. And...hell, must I really go on? No. You claim that I am safe here, yet I do not feel safe. My instincts tell me-"

"Your instincts?" He couldn't help but feel amused by that, "If you had listened to your instincts in the first place, you would have ignored such sentimental emotions and destroyed your belongings without a moment's hesitation."

She pushed away from the doorway and walked over to him, "Don't even go there…"

"I believe I already have." Connor replied, unable to help himself.

"Just admit it, you're not going to let someone like me just simply walk away from this place. Not when you are the most wanted man in Boston. You would have to be an idiot to do that. Putting the people on this land and that elderly gentlemen downstairs in danger like that…" Her voice was a harsh whisper.

There was no denying this, Connor did not want her to just roam freely, not until he was certain she was of no threat. Yet he did not want her to believe that he was a threat to her either, unless of course she was a threat to those on this homestead. When he began to rise from the chair it startled her, causing her to step back towards the doorway.

Jaden's reaction confused him so. How afraid she was of him, then out of nowhere, she would show that same bravely he saw when they faced off in the hidden underground route. He couldn't tell if she was testing him or not. Perhaps it was time that he tested her?

Stepping towards her, Jaden continued moving away until her back pressed against the wall. "I'm not afraid of you…"

"Your eyes tell me otherwise." He replied calmly, while coming to stand within arm's length of her. The girl's mouth opened, but no words come out. Sighing, Connor held his hands up, "Listen Jaden, I know you are afraid me, you have every right to be. I know you see me as a threat, a wanted killer. For there are many reasons as to why I am on those posters and you may never understand. I do not expect you too. I only ask of you is to try and trust me when I say that I will not harm you. I grow weary of having to constantly explain this. Unless you threaten those that I protect, you have no reason to fear me or anyone else here."

Lowering his arms, Connor was tempted to question her about possibly being a Templar, but thought better of it. He just could not accept the idea that she was from the future. It sounded too ridiculous, not to mention impossible. It even angered him a bit, knowing that he had to put everything on hold just to deal with this stranger.

Seeming to be growing uncomfortable by his presence, Jaden turned away to step out into the hall, her gaze looking anywhere but him.

"Am I understood?" He asked, watching her closely.

"It's…processing." Jaden replied, after a brief moment she turned back to him, "I can't help but feel like a scared little girl every time I see you. Brings me back to the night I watched you lay waste to all those redcoats…" Seeing his questioning look, she explained further. "It was the night of the Boston Tea Party. I witnessed the whole thing. I watched from a safe distance while you brutally cut down all those men within minutes." She actually gave a small nervous laugh, "I haven't had a good night's sleep since then, thanks to you." She snorted and looked away once more, "After that, I would catch a glimpse of you around Boston every now and again. Wondering what you were up too and deciding it was best to just immediately leave the area. Hell, now I'm actually sleeping under the same roof as you and in your bedroom no less. Yeah sorry big guy, but I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight. Don't get me wrong, I heard what you said, its just..."

Hearing such an confession completely caught him off guard. So that was how she knew of him, no wonder she feared him so. "I understand." He actually winced at his words, having been unsure of what else to say. How did one apologize for creating such fear in another? That night he had been so focused on stopping William Johnson's extortion, that he did not bother caring who saw his brutality.

Yet, should he even apologize to her? If she was indeed from the future, than she would have known such violence would have accord. He rubbed his forehead, once again that headache was returning. Still, he wanted to make his purpose for those killings be known to her, "My actions that night may have been brutal, but those redcoats left me with no choice. They needed to be dealt with. It was either kill them or stand watch as they slain my allies. I chose my allies. The redcoats deaths were not only necessary, but justified. I hope you can understand that."

He waited patiently while she seemed to allow his words to sink in. After a moment she replied gently, "I do..." she met his gaze and the sincerity within her voice made him want to believe her. With a small shake of her head, she began to back away once more. "Well, guess its not really your fault anyway. You didn't know I was there and...I should of figured things would have gone down like that. Well, just not so bloody...Look uh, let's just finish this another time. Your bed is calling me."

Connor watched her till she disappeared into the room. He could not help but think of how strange she was. One minute she was fierce and demanding, the other, afraid, then suddenly polite. Her personality reminded him of a lightening storm, for it changed so quickly. Were all women like this?

Shaking his head gently, he returned to his study and went to rest upon the sofa. His eyelids were so heavy and it was time for him to retrieve some of that much needed rest.

The following morning, he was awakened from the rumblings in his stomach. With everything that happened last night, he just couldn't bring himself to eat anything. Yet now, his stomach was demanding food. Before heading downstairs, Connor decided to check on their unusual guest, seeing if there was anything in particular she would like for breakfast. Though when he reached her room, he ended up with a rude awakening. The girl was not in her room, nor was she downstairs either.

Jaden was nowhere to be found.


	6. The Homestead

The sun was just peering over the horizon as soft pink rays of sunlight pierced through the fading night sky. In the distance, the soft cooing sounds of mourning doves could be heard. The air was damp yet sweet from the early morning mist. Everything from the sights, smells and sounds all helped bring some ease to Jaden's over stressed nerves.

To be honest Jaden could use all the help from Mother Nature, for last night she hadn't gotten much sleep. Though how could she? Having been bound and brought here by the one man that has been haunting her dreams for months. Not only did he kidnap her, he also dumped all her belongings out in the open, forcing her to expose the one secrete she desperately tried to hide. Although Connor seemed to have a soft and perhaps an even honorable side after they're little conversation last night, she still couldn't help but be weary of him.

As for Achilles, the man seemed decent enough though it was obvious the two men were withholding some kind of secrete of their own from her. Just the way they kept exchanging sneaky glances at one another, thinking she hadn't noticed them. Everything about those two were giving her weird vibes. Well, whatever they were keeping silent, hopefully it wouldn't end up with her getting hurt or worse…killed.

Last night, Jaden had heard Connor head down the stairs to where she guessed was Achilles' bedroom. If the floor boards weren't so damn noisy she would have followed and tried to listen in on their conversation, since she damned well knew that the topic involved her. Whatever the two men were gossiping behind her back, Jaden figured it couldn't have been anything decent.

Sighing, Jaden gently toyed with the necklace that held the ring her father had given her. For fear of losing it, she made sure it never left the safety of her neck. Always having it hidden beneath her shirt, away from prying eyes. Who knows, maybe Connor would have tried taking it as well. Even if he had tried, she didn't care how skilled he was, she would have fought him for it since it was the only cherished belonging she had left.

"Well, good morning there early bird!"

Jaden smiled at the sound of Norris's always cheerful voice. Ah yes, Norris…she'd been hoping to run into him on her little freedom walk of privacy.

"Noorrriiisss!" She replied in a sing song voice. With arms wide open, she made her way over to him. He smiled in returned and held his arms out to return the hug, yet he didn't receive a hug.

Instead she playfully wrapped her hands around his neck and gently began to strangle him. "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with the most wanted man in Boston?!" She growled jokingly, while giving him a good playful shake.

"Gaah!" Norris let out a chuckle while waving his hands playfully in the air. "Aw, I am sorry! I did not think to mention it to you. Forgive me, please?" Gosh, now how could she not forgive him? He was such a good hearted guy and that thick Quebec accent was too cute.

With her hands still playfully around his neck, she pretended to think on that before replying, "Yeah alright…I'll let it slide, _if_ you tell me how you met Connor." She tilted her head to the side, "I need to know if this guy is trust worthy…What do you know about him? Come on, spill."

Norris arched a brow at that, "Is Connor trust worthy? De course he is! He helped me more than once. When I first met him, he stopped some men from beating me into a bloody mess all because I was talking to some girl. I owe him my life really."

Jaden let that sink in, however she wondered if her friend here was aware of Connor's darker side. Oh like say, how the man could slaughter dozens of men within a matter of minutes. "I'm…surprised to hear that…course I'm glad to know he helped you. But Norris…do you know anything about-"

"Morning you two!" Shouted a woman's voice.

Jaden blinked and glanced over her shoulder at a woman that was strolling by them. Seeing the rifle she was carrying, Jaden quickly released her hold from around Norris's neck. "Morning..."

Norris instantly straightened. "Oh, good morning Miriam! Are you going hunting?"

"That I am." The woman answered with a grin.

"Well, good luck then!" Norris replied, his eyes never leaving the huntress's friendly face.

"Thank you, but it is not about luck, Norris. It is all about skill!" Miriam replied, "See you later." With that, she headed down the path that led to the woods.

Jaden raised a brow at seeing the blush on Norris's scruffy face as he watched Miriam's retreating backside. It was obvious where Norris' eyes was fixed on, having stepped out to learn a little further to watch the huntress vanish behind some trees. _'Oh yeah, he is so checking her out.'_ Jaden thought while cracking a smile. When he leaned just a wee bit too far he stumbled forward, she couldn't help but tease him."You alright there, buddy?"

Blushing, he quickly straightened and nodded, "Huh? Oh oui, I am fine, haha…! Say, how about I show you around? Introduce you to everyone."

Actually she would rather find out more about Connor. Not to mention what Norris would think if he found out what his land lord did for a living. Then again, perhaps it was best if he did not know about Connor's violent hobby. Ugh, she couldn't make up her mind. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders, "Uh, sure…why not?"

Throughout the morning, Norris took her all over the homestead, introducing the other residents. The few people that lived here were so friendly and hardworking, all just trying to live a peaceful life. Norris introduced her to the two Scottish wood cutters that were fighting the other day, which were back to being friends again. They introduced her to their wives and children. To the two farmers Warren and his wife Prudence, who were kind as kind could be. Then it was off to meeting the huntress Myriam, whom had returned from hunting and was about to start skinning the deer she killed. It was fairly obvious that Norris had a sweet crush on the woman. Jaden tried not to chuckle at how the man couldn't stop blushing when he was around the huntress.

Each one of the residents told her how they all came to know Connor. Godfrey told her how he saved Terrie from drowning, and Prudence explained how he helped fend of men that were threatening her husband Warren. Hell, Connor even helped Myriam when she was attacked by poachers in the woods. Everyone here was helped and invited to live on his land, without any payment. Hearing such information completely caught Jaden off guard.

So, the big violent grumpy guy had a soft spot for aiding others after all. How interesting.

Still, Jaden couldn't help but still feel uneasy around him. All those gory images of him violent hacking away at the redcoats…it was hard to block it out. Especially when you weren't used to seeing such violent and raw carnage. Watching violent movies is one thing, but to actually witness it in person is completely different.

However, part of her was beginning to believe that perhaps she would be safe around him. After all, it was just redcoats that he was slaughtering. Yet…there was just something that didn't seem right. Even though Norris and everyone she had met today all told her how wonderfully kind Connor was, Jaden's instincts was warning her to stay away. It made her want to keep a good safe distance from him and she didn't understand why. Perhaps it was just the nightmares he gave her…or maybe it was something more.

The sun was now over head when both Norris and Jaden came to rest upon a small bridge. They sat with their legs dangling over the side. She had to admit, the place was rather peaceful, no wonder everyone here found it worthy enough to work so hard for.

"Oh, I forgot. Your order came in. Donnick said he'll give you a discount for ordering so much this time." Jaden said, remembering a few weeks ago that Norris came to the shop to order a bunch of his mining supplies.

"He is too kind." Norris replied, while raising his canteen for a sip.

"Well, you are their number one favorite customer." Jaden replied with a smile. She looked down at the water below. "They like you for many reasons, Norris. Two of those reasons are because you are a good person and well, you're pretty much are their only major business they have. They've been having issues keeping their little store running because they weren't born here, I guess…"

Norris nodded, "That I know de very well. Boston natives seem to not like outsiders…If you do not share their accent, then you are not welcomed."

"Unless of course, if you have lots of money." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Very true." Replied Norris, he turned to look at her. "Do you think your friends will lose their store?"

Jaden hesitated a moment, having once again run into the crossroads of being unable to tell a friend of what was to come. It was what made living in this time so damn stressful. Knowing of all the horrible events that were about to unfold, to be both afraid and uncertain if it was right to warn these people what was to come. If she did tell them, how would they react? Also, wouldn't it screw up the time line?

Like what happened in those time travel movies. One little mistake could change the entire future and possibly even make everything worse. Though would it really be so bad to try and save these kind hearted people? What if, God forbid…if the Mcbride's were meant to be killed when the British attached Boston's harbor? What would happen if she tempted fate and took them safely out west so they could live? See, it was these kinds of questions that kept her awake at night. It was too much to hold in and always be forced to keep silent. It was driving her OCD up the frickin' wall. But she had to keep such future information to herself. It was the right thing to do. Right?

As much as Jaden wanted her friends too go with her and to even warn Norris as well, she just fell silent. She was just far too afraid and even tired of going into such a deep and crazy discussion right now.

Letting out a sigh, she replied finally. "No." A lie, it was all she could do right now. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I'm going to make damn sure that doesn't happen. It's another reason why I tried getting a bigger route. Before I made decent money, but with a larger route, I can double that easy. So when it comes down to it, I'll pay for their rent. Already I've been slipping money into their cash box when they're not looking. Knowing how sweet they are, they would refuse my help anyway." Which was the honest truth, doing what she could to both repay their kindness.

"That is good de you to do." Norris stated.

' _If you only knew the truth my friend…_ ' She thought sadly, _'If you only knew.'_ Jaden lowered her gaze to the stream below, "I owe them." She admitted, "I was a complete stranger to them. Yet they gave me a safe place to stay, clothes, food, having never once asked for any payment. Not many people are like that."

"That is also true. There are few good people in this world, and they are rare to find." Norris leaned back on his hands and looked up at the clear blue sky. Both fell silent for a moment before he suddenly jumped in alarm, "Oh! I completely forget to take you down to where the Aquila is docked!"

Jaden's ears perked up at that, "Tequila?!" _'Oh sweet baby Jesus and all that is holy, please make it so!_ ' Silently she prayed there were strong ass liquor stored and just waiting for her down at those docks.

"Er-no…Aquila. It's Connor's ship." Norris corrected.

_'Damn…'_ Grumbling, Jaden leaned back and let out a small yawn, "So, he's a captain too?"

"That he is. And to think he's only seventeen!" Norris took another sip from his canteen.

Jaden' eyes went wide as she quickly sat up, "What?!" Her sudden movement startled him so that Norris nearly ended up dropping his canteen into the water. "You're shitting me, he's that young?"

Norris looked alarmed, "Uh…oui? I guess it would be a surprise…" Scratching his scruffy beard in thought he added, "I cannot remember doing anything but chase after girls when I was his age." He blushed at the memory.

_'Wait a damn minute.'_ Jaden thought, quickly growing annoyed, _'I got dragged here by a guy who's balls haven't even dropped?!'_ From Connor's tall and muscular build, she had figured he was at least her age, if not older. Not three years younger, he looked so much older than seventeen that at first it made it hard to believe. Course come to think of it; in this era life was harder so it could age people faster. Still though, for someone that was so young to end up appearing like they were in their mid-twenties left her in awe. _'Damn, guy's carrying some serious millage.'_ Jaden thought sarcastically.

Now shocked to learn Connor's actual age, she was starting to feel rather dirty and even uncomfortable for starting to find him somewhat attractive. Okay so the guy was more than just somewhat attractive, he was downright gorgeous and there was no point in denying it. But just because she found him attractive, did not mean that she was head over heels in love with him or wanted to jump his bones. She was no Bella Swan. It took more than just looks to win her over. A sweet personality, great sense of humor, yadda, yadda, yadda… So far, this guy was lacking that big time. Truth be told she had only known him for a short time, but it was enough to realize that he was the tall, dark and stoic type. But to his defense, she figured Connor must have his reasons for why he acted in such a way. One didn't develop a cold and stand offish personality for nothing.

Anyway, if there was one major thing that attracted her too him in the first place, it was his eyes. They reminded her so much like embers within a fire, dark yet warm. There were times when she caught him peering at her, the look within those amber eyes reminded Jaden of a predator watching its prey. Then there was that moment last night when they spoke in the hall his eyes had gone from dark and mistrusting, to warm and understanding. The man was no longer just frightening to her, he was becoming mysterious and even a little alluring. And so… _  
_

_'Under age…'_ Jaden reminded herself. Even though the age of consent no longer mattered now that she was in this time period. But she had morals, and when it came to flirting with men she couldn't, she was just too shy. Well, while she teased and joked with most guys, if she ended up having feelings for someone, she never teased. Instead, Jaden ended up quite as a mouse around them. It was odd of her.

To get back on track, she had a violent, stealing, underage hottie here that didn't trust her as much as she trusted him.

"I know he maybe be a bit erm…how do you say, hard to get to know?" Norris interrupted her thoughts.

"Shyeah, I've noticed there's a wall there." Jaden replied, gesturing her hand as a wall.

"Oui, though once you get to know him, he is a good man." He picked up his canteen once more and raised it to his lips.

Jaden huffed at that, "Oh I'm sure Connor has a great personality on certain days. Maybe Friday's are his good day. I know I'm real pleasant to be around on Saturdays. Sundays are my sleep off the crazy night before days."

"Enjoying your day, Miss Hawthorne?" Came an annoyed voice from behind them.

_'Oh shiot…'_ Jaden lowered her head and raised her shoulders. Uh oh, the jig was up. Glancing to her friend, she couldn't help but whisper playfully, "Shh…don't move Norris! His vision is based on movement!"

Norris blinked, but froze none the less. His canteen was a few inches from his lips.

"Very funny." Connor grumbled, he came to stand by her left side. While crossing his arms, he continued, "I will give you credit. You were skilled enough to sneak past my room without alerting me."

Leaning back on the palms of her hands, she mockingly grinned up at him, "You're not the only one with skills, kiddo. But don't feel bad, you were snoring pretty loud."

Connor narrowed his eyes, ignoring her words, "I need to speak with you. In private."

She crossed a leg over the other, "Depends what you need to 'speak' with me about. Are you going to lecture me for wanting some alone time? Because I will not apologize for that."

"No. Not a lecture." Then turning to Norris, whom looked uneasy and confused he asked kindly, "Could you excuse us, Norris?"

"Um, de course." Norris gave him a friendly smile. "I need to get back to work anyhow. See you both later then!" With a friendly wave, he headed down the road to his mining hut.

Once Norris was out of ear range, Connor glared at Jaden, "It would have been polite for you have let us know you were leaving. There is no need to sneak-"

"I thought you said I could come and go as I please?" Jaden interrupted and before she could give him a chance to reply she rose to her feet and snapped, "Come on now, you should know that I wouldn't have gone far. Because you blind folded me and I have no idea which way Boston is!"

He uncrossed his arms, "There is no need to shout, and I explained why I-"

"Safety reasons. Yes I know." Jaden interrupted once more."Still, you need to chill and back off a bit. I am the only one that has reason to be angry here. Not you."

"Is that so?" He smirked at her out burst,"Even though I have to put all of my plans on hold to deal with you?"

"Pretty much. You were the one that tied and blinded folded a woman against her will." Raising a hand she slowly waved it about gesturing at the scenery around them. "Not only did you do that but you dragged her waaaay out here in the boonies. That is called kidnapping, ever heard of it? No? Well then, here's a coin, go buy a dictionary and look it up." She actually had the nerve to pull out a coin and toss it at him before walking off.

Connor stepped back in alarm yet managed to catch the coin. He glared after her, "I do not appreciate your sarcasm nor attitude!"

She stopped and faced him, "And I sure as hell don't appreciate all the bullshit you're putting me through. I want what belongs to me returned and directions to Boston. Yet you refuse to give them too me."

He stepped forward, his eyes staring her down, "I will give you directions if you wish, yet your belongings will remain. I will not repeat myself on why I am keeping them."

Daring to take a step forward as well, she glared back, "Then I'm not going anywhere. You'll just have to deal with my attitude." With that she turned her back on him and began to walk away.

"I am not finished!" Connor called after her.

"Talk to the butt!" Jaden replied, while placing both of her hands on her rear she calmly walked away. Honestly she could give two shits what he wanted to talk about. If it wasn't about returning her belongings, he wasn't worth anymore of her time.

...

Later that evening, Jaden returned to the manor after having dinner with Norris, the one person on the homestead that she knew she could trust. Yet she was just not ready to head inside, Connor was probably waiting to bitch at her some more. Instead, she decided to check out the stables.

Her senses were both greeted by the smells of hay and dirt. As well as the oil that burned within the lanterns that glimmered and hung over her head. She also caught a whiff of smoke from a fire burning somewhere nearby.

After coming across a pretty red bay, she felt a small smile form upon her lips "Hey there, enjoying your evening?" The horse snorted in reply and watched as she knelt to pick up a brush on a nearby stool. While giving the soft main a gentle brushing, she couldn't help but feel tempted to just climb onto the horse's back and take off. She didn't need Grumpy's help, could just get directors to Boston from Norris. Yet she couldn't, there was no way she would leave her belongings behind. The fear of having them being discovered by others kept her from leaving.

After bidding the horse a good night, she made her way around the house, doing her best to enjoy the last bit of alone time before heading inside. That was when she noticed a small window at the foundation of the house. Curious, Jaden knelt down and peered inside, the glass was so dirty she could barely see what was going on. Though it didn't matter, the window was all she needed to know that there was a basement after all. Perhaps that was where Connor hid her things.

Getting to her feet, she quickly hurried inside the house and checked to see if anyone was around. Both Achilles and Connor were nowhere to be seen. Good, she could search in peace. Yet no matter how hard she looked, for the life of her she could not find a basement door.

_'Why the hell would there be a window near the foundation of the house if there was no basement?_ ' She wondered. There had to be a secrete latch that opened up somewhere, it was the only explanation. Now she just had to find it. Going through each room, Jaden lifted up the throw rugs to see if there was a hidden door, but none could be found. Entering into the hall once more, she let out an aggravated snort and placed her hands upon her hips.

As if she couldn't be even more frustrated, she leaned her back against the wall and sighed. Glancing around her, she let her gaze take in the sight of the light fixtures and paintings that hung on the walls.

It was then that Connor decided to bless her with his presence. He came in from outside, their eyes met briefly, he seemed to be just as annoyed as she was to see him. After a moment of awkward silence he asked politely, "Are you hungry?"

With a roll of the eyes, she shook her head slightly, "No. I'm turning in."

"Very well." Connor replied calmly, he shut the door behind him and headed into the kitchen.

...

That night, Jaden waited till she was certain her guard dog was sound asleep. Only till she heard his light snoring was when she made her move. This time she wasn't going to try creeping past his door. The risk of him waking up was just too great. Instead she went with plan B, which was going out the window. After tying the bed sheets together, she used the bed as a weight then tossed the rest of the sheets out the window. While easing herself slowly down her home made rope, she couldn't help but think of the 'Mission Impossible' theme song playing at the back of her mind. _'Stealth level fifteen!'_ she thought proudly once her feet had safely touched the ground.

Silently, Jaden crept around to where the small window was located. It was just big enough for her to crawl through, she was certain of it. All she needed to do now was sneak inside, find her things and leave before being discovered. Shouldn't be too hard, since she use to sneak into her brothers rooms just to steal back her toys they stole when they were kids.

Setting her satchel aside, Jaden held onto the candle and tiny box of matches. It would be just enough light to search the room within. Silently as possible, Jaden lifted the window, surprised to see that it was unlocked. _'Guess they forgot to lock it._ ' She thought while peering inside. The window was attached to a small tunnel that led down into the basement. It would be annoying to have to crawl through it, but what other choice did she have?

After taking a deep breath and exhaling it out slowly, Jaden began to ease herself inside. The smell of dirt filled her nostrils and she was forced to cover mouth to silence a few sneezes. After gathering herself, she slid through the tunnel. It seemed to take forever, even though it was just a moment, she finally emerged through the other side. With her feet still outside, the rest of her body remained in the tunnel. "So far so good…" Jaden whispered, all she needed now was just to pull the rest of her body out. Just as she did so, she realized her body wasn't moving….

Her eyes went wide, _'You have got to be shitting me…'_ She tried to pull herself through again. Nothing moved, her butt was stuck.

Panic began to instantly rise, _'Oh no...! No-no-no-no-no-no…! This is not happening! I have lost weight! Not gained it! My ass is not as big as it once was!'_ But apparently it was, for each time she tried to heave herself through, her butt and thighs got caught. _'God damn water weight!'_ Again, and again she tried to free herself while the panic just kept building. Shit, she wasn't going anywhere. Great, this is all she needed. Letting out a noise that sounded like a mix between a whimper and a sigh she said sadly, "Fail level…twenty..."


	7. Chp 7: The Brotherhood

The sound of a rooster outside roused Connor; he raised a hand to rub the sleep from his tired eyes. Removing the blanket his mother had sewn from his lap, he gently placed it aside and sat up. A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched out his arms, a groan soon followed as he tried to remove the stiffness from his muscles. One would think that a sofa would be softer than sleeping on the ground, yet this piece of furniture seemed to be harder. Perhaps tonight he would give the hard wood floors a try instead.

Having slept wearing only a pair of trousers, he reached for his shirt before heading over to the large window. Raising his free hand to shield his eyes from the rays of sunlight, he tried to peer outside. Though they refused to adjust to the brightness and he was forced to turn away. Sighing, he took one glance around his office and began pulling on the shirt.

The memories of yesterday repeated in his mind. How he traveled around the home stead, checking on the residents while also trying to track down Jaden. Maker, how it annoyed him that she managed to slip past him so easily. Then to realize just how it pleased her to see him so frustrated didn't help the matter either. Her attitude just annoyed him even further and she well knew it too. In fact she seemed to thrive on it. The way she turned her back on him mockingly, with placing her hands on her….well, it just frustrated him even more. For someone claiming to have been torn from their home and dropped in a different time, she didn't seem to take any of it very seriously. In fact she was just wasting his time.

Well, today was going to be different; he was determined to get back on track. Before he could continue with his mission on dealing with the Templars, he had to get rid of Jaden. If she refused to leave, then perhaps he would just have to take her back in the same way he brought her here. Yes it was harsh, yet she was leaving him with very few options.

Now dressed, he headed into the hall, though hesitated a brief moment when his gaze drifted to the room where Jaden slept.

There was that feeling again…

That same feeling he had when discovering she managed to sneak out of the house. Would she be stubborn enough to pull that a second time?

_'Most likely.'_ Connor thought, grumbling he headed over to the room but did not enter. Not wanting to be rude and enter a woman's room without an invitation, he stood to the side. "Jaden, are you awake?" He asked, when she did not answer he hesitated, then called again. When she did not reply a second time, Connor held his breath and prayed she was just sleeping. Shyly, he learned around the door frame and peered inside. Once again, he discovered the room was empty. He spotted the tied bed sheets that shown the evidence of her escape. Growling, he turned and stormed down the stairs.

Achilles was already up and waiting by the hidden entrance. "Hmm, gone again I take it?"

"What do you think?" Connor snapped.

Achilles titled his head, "Got the best of you again, did she? Perhaps I should be keeping track?"

"Enough." Connor grumbled, he reached over and pulled the candle fixture on the wall that triggered the secrete door to open. While making his way down the stairs, Connor began to remove his shirt. Tossing it angrily to the side, he stormed over to his assassin robes. Enough was enough, she was returning to Boston if she liked it or not. Just as he began to loosen the ties on his trousers to change into the others a loud whistle sounded behind him. Immediately he froze.

"Oh take it slow big boy…I have all the time in the world." Came Jaden's teasing voice.

Instant heat flooded his face, picking up the lantern; he turned to find Jaden in the one place he did not expect to find her. "What…are you doing?" He asked, doing his best to keep his voice firm. As much as he should be furious with her, for some reason, he could not. It was hard to not feel like grinning at the sight of her being stuck in the window. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. Yet he managed to keep his expression stern.

"I'm admiring the view." With a snort, she pointed to the collection of weapons that hung upon the walls and shelves. "By the way…impressive collection you have here. I have a thing for sharp pointy objects." Seeing the un-amused look upon his face she added snidely, "I got stuck trying to sneak in to get my things. Alright? Now will you be so kind as to help me out of here?"

Connor tilted his head, "Perhaps I will just leave you there for a while. Let you think on how foolish your plan was."

Glaring at him through her tangled bangs she growled, "You…wouldn't…dare…"

That brought a very sly tight lipped smile to his lips. Without a word, he turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"Oh haha…very funny!" Jaden called after him, "Nice try pal, but how are you going to explain to your nice neighbors about the white woman's butt that's stuck in your window, huh?!"

He replied over his shoulder, "Perhaps they will think of you as a thief. Since it is fairly obvious you were breaking into Achilles's home."

"Then I will just have to tell them how you both stole my things from me first and I was merely trying to take back what is mine!" Jaden shot back. Sighing, she added, "Come on, please? I am asking nicely here…" she held her arms out to him, "And think of it this way, Norris won't like you being so cruel to his friend."

He didn't say a word, merely continued walking.

"I swear to baby Jesus if you don't get me out of this damn window I will sing at the top of my lungs and not stop! And trust me, I am a horrible singer!" She screamed.

Well now, if that was true, perhaps he would leave her there just so she could annoy Achilles. _'No…that would far too cruel.'_ He thought with a heavy sigh. Turning around, he walked over to her. "Very well. For Achilles sake, I will help you."

She dropped her arms and glared at him, "Gee, thanks."

After setting down the lantern, he returned to her, Jaden raised her arms once more. "Place them around my neck." He instructed, while placing his arms gently around her waist. The first attempt of pulling her through did not work; instead she let out a yelp of pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"My hips and butt." Jaden grumbled, "I feel something snagging on my pants around those areas." She must have thought he found the situation humorous, for she then added, "If you say anything negative about my body…"

"I will not." Connor replied, "Let us try again." He then instructed her to move and shift her body within the tunnel, that way whatever was caught on the trousers could loosen. It ended up working, for when he pulled again, she began to come free.

"Connor, wait! Stop, my pants are stuck!" Jaden squealed in warning. "They're coming off!"

He blinked, "What?!" Caught off guard, he tripped over his own feet and they fell together. To prevent the back of her head from striking the floor, Connor quickly wrapped his arm behind it. A jolt of pain shot up his elbow when it struck the ground. He landed on top, his bare chest pressed hard against her own. He heard the air rush out of her lungs from the impact.

Just as Connor was about to ask if she was alright, the words were caught in his throat. He froze at the sight of her while they lay there. The sun's rays caste her slender form in a soft golden glow. Her hair that reminded him so much of fire, gleamed in the light. It was tied in a ponytail and felt as smooth as silk against his bare arm. Being so close to her in this light, he was able to take in on just how green her eyes were. Instantly they reminded him of the forest near his village, lush and vibrant.

Feeling his face grow warm, he realized she was looking at him as well. He watched as her gaze shifted to his bicep, then his eyes and he felt her hold her breath. In the back of his mind, he heard a voice telling him to stand. Never before had he ever been so close to a woman. Let alone to actually be touching one. It felt so…made him feel like…

Embarrassed, shy, even panicked and ashamed. All he wanted was to excuse himself and instantly get to his feet. Yet his body refused to move. Why couldn't he move?

It was she that broke the uneasy silence that passed between them.

"Whatever you do…do not look down." She instructed.

Connor arched a brow, and then being bested by curiosity, he looked down.

"And so he looks down…" She said humorously.

As if his face couldn't get any redder, there he saw that her bare legs were pressed against his. His gaze quickly traveled to the window, where her pants were indeed stuck. "O-oh!" He gasped in alarm, not sure of what else to say.

"Well, that's one way to break the ice." Jaden said with a chuckle. Playfully, she gave his arm a pat. "Thanks for helping me out of there big guy. And also for protecting my head like that. I know that must have hurt your elbow…"

Connor shook his head slightly. Nervously he cleared his throat, "I am unhurt. Though are you-" At first, he was going to keep his gaze on the ceiling. Not wanting to be rude and see her laying there pant less. Yet he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Reflecting in the light, a small object upon her chest caught his attention There on top of her shirt, was a strange looking ring. Without a word, he reached down to pick it up for a closer look. As he examined it more closely, he felt his heart sink when he realized the ring had the same exact markings as the Apple of Eden. "Where did you get this?" He demanded.

Instantly Jaden grabbed his wrist, "Give that back!"

"Answer my question!" Connor snapped, his voice coming out harsher than intended.

Her grip on his wrist tightened as she glared daggers at him, "My dad gave it to me and I swear if you try and take it from me I'll-"

"Connor, what on earth is going on?" Asked Achilles as he came into view. His eyes went wide at the sight of them before him.

Connor felt his anger cease as embarrassment quickly washed over him. Who knows what was running through the old man's mind at that very moment.

"Well now…that escalated rather quickly." Achilles added, unable to hide the amusement from his voice. His gaze shifted to Jaden's trousers that hung from the window. "Ah, so it was you I heard earlier. Here I thought we had a rat problem."

As much as Connor wanted to say something, he couldn't find the right words.

Jaden tried to pull her shirt down to hide her exposed thighs, she then muttered something under her breath but Connor wasn't sure what, though it was a language he knew he had never heard before.

"I will wait out here." Achilles called over his shoulder while making his way into the armory.

"Release your hold on my wrist." Connor said in a firm whisper while meeting Jaden's heated gaze.

"No." She growled, her hold on him tightened. "I will not let you take it away from me. It's the only thing I have left of my family damn it!"

As much as Connor felt that he should understand her feelings, he could not. His mind was already set on taking it. The items she had before were strange enough, yet this ring was far more curious. Now he knew for certain they had an issue here. Without a word, he firmly pulled the necklace, causing the rope to snap free from around her neck. Ignoring her protest, he rose to his feet and made his way to where Achilles awaited him. "She had this on her." He whispered, while holding his hand out to show him the ring. "It has the exact same markings as the apple."

Achilles said nothing, merely picked up the ring to examine it more closely.

In the back they could hear Jaden swearing while trying to pull her trousers free from the window.

"What do you make of this?" Connor asked, while watching his mentor closely.

With a heavy sigh, Achilles met his questioning gaze. Yet before he could reply, they heard Jaden shout, "Oh screw it!" They both turned in time to watch her storm towards them still pant less. Her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, "I don't care who you are, if I gotta take my ring back while wearing these granny panties I'll do it!"

Connor couldn't help but feel somewhat amused by her outburst. Seeing her standing there half naked and threatening him was such a first for him. The woman's spirit was as fiery as her hair and she was just as strange as her belongings.

"Jaden, please calm down." Achilles said, "Connor, would you kindly retrieve her trousers from the window."

Doing as he was asked, Connor headed past Jaden while ignoring her heated stare.

"Once he returns, both of you get dressed and we will have a calm discussion about this." Achilles instructed. "Honestly, the last we need is for the neighbors to hear your angry shouts and come down here to find you both half dressed."

"No offense Mr. Davenport, but I'll skip on this 'calm discussion' of yours. Last time we did that I let you bullshit me into hiding my things without my knowing!" Jaden snapped.

After managing to free the trousers from the window, Connor stormed over to Jaden. "Do not speak to him in such a manor." He warned firmly while handing her the clothing.

Jaden glared at him, "Or what, you'll tomahawk my pelvis?" She grabbed the trousers from his grasp while standing her ground. "How would you like it if I took that blanket that you're so protective over, huh? Or that string of claws around your neck? Wouldn't like that would you?"

Connor narrowed his eyes as a tick in his jaw began to form. _'Maker help me, this woman...'_

"We might as well be honest with her, Connor." Achilles said. "Perhaps then she will understand."

Her eyes shifted between the both of them, "What? Understand what?"

Connor's gaze was on Achilles. Did the old man truly think it was best to confess what they really were? To tell her about the long war between the Assassins and Templars? He knew that Achilles would be wise enough to leave out such other secretive information. Only telling Jaden enough to help her understand why they were acting the way they were.

"Very well..." Connor said, he went to stand beside his mentor while Achilles explained about the war that has been raging on for thousands of years.

What Achilles did not tell her, was the First Civilization and the Apple of Eden. He didn't even mention the legendary assassins Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. All he told her was a version of which she could understand. Which was how the Brotherhood of Assassins fought for freedom and the Templars were all about taking control. Truth be told, that was all she needed to know.

Once Achilles was finished explaining the war, he then stated clearly that was why Connor had brought her here. That the man who hired her to deliver the letter had been seen with their enemies.

Now wearing pants once more, Jaden glanced over questioningly at Connor, whom held her gaze. She sat on one of the barrels in the corner, then raising both hands to her head, she made an odd sound while opening her fists, "Well, consider my mind blown." Leaning back, she crossed a leg over the other, as well as her arms. "This whole time I was under the impression that the Templars were the good guys. They're like the legendary King Richard's knights in shining armor, the whole Last Crusade thing. The only assassins I'm aware of are the ones that are hired to kill people. There's nothing written in the history books that mentions anything of what you just explained."

"No, I suppose there wouldn't be." Achilles replied, "This war has been a secrete for thousands of years." His gaze shifted to Connor as he signed in thought, "Yet...it seems as though that the Templars may have the upper hand in her time."

Connor narrowed his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. No, he refused to believe such! If this was indeed true, then everything that Juno told him had already came to pass. Yet, why had she told him that there was still a chance to save his people and defeat the Templars? Before he could think on this any further, Jaden interrupted his thoughts.

"You both should have told me this to begin with." Jaden stated firmly, "Just think of all the crap we could have skipped if you had."

"Understand, we did not tell you this because knowing such information could endanger your life." Achilles stated.

"Well, shit. Now he tells me." She threw her hands in the air. "God, you people have piss poor communicating skills." Turning to Connor she added, "Okay, I get it. You thought I was a Templar, hence why you brought me here and took my things. I would have done the same, still…why would you take my father's ring? It's just a piece of jewelry…not a weapon…"

Connor wasn't sure how to answer her on that. But he did not have too, for Achilles lied for him, "The Templars have been seen with such rings before. Merely another misunderstanding on his part."

Connor shot his mentor an annoyed look, but said nothing. Templars had rings to symbol their Order, but this was certainly not one of them. Surely Achilles did not expect him to return it to her.

"Ah." Jaden said simply, "One more thing, I...really hope you don't expect me to join your little brotherhood. Because I do not think I could bring myself to kill anyone...I'm a nurse, I save lives, not end them."

"No. We will not ask this of you." Connor answered firmly. As much as he did not want to destroy those items of hers, for he believed that one day they would be useful. Yet he knew she would not leave until she got her way. "Tonight we will destroy your belongings so your mind will be at peace. In the morning, I will take you back to Boston. There you can continue your work as a courier and your life will not be threatened. Long as you keep this information to yourself, you will be safe. If you feel your life is ever in danger, then contact me and I will take care of it."

"Just a knight in shining armor, aren't ya?" Jaden said mockingly, before he could reply she added, "Alright. That's all I want, that and my ring..." She held her hand out to him.

"I think it be wise for him to hold on to it for now." Achilles explained, "It would be dangerous for you to be caught with it by another Templar. We would hate to see you end up in their prison for being falsely accused of stealing their symbolic ring."

Both men raised they're brow's as Jaden began cursing in a language they couldn't understand.

After apologizing for everything she'd been through, Achilles excused himself and went upstairs to find something to eat. Connor sighed and came to stand before her, "I am sorry for this, Jaden…but it is for the best."

"Whatever…" Lifting her face from beneath her hands, she sighed and lowered herself from the barrel, "Just…be careful with that okay? It's important to me."

He nodded, "You have my word."

Exhaling, Jaden's gaze shifted to the portraits. "Look...I know I've been a pain…so as an apology, I'll give ya some information. I know that Thomas Hickey guy."

Connor turned to face her, "What do you know of him?"

She shrugged, "Not a whole lot, but I have had the misfortune of running into him from time to time. He's always trying to get into my pants." Jaden glared at the man's grinning face. "He's quite the disgusting horn dog. I've seen him too," She pointed to Charles Lee's portrait. "They're usually found at the Green Dragon Inn."

Sadly, that wasn't news to Connor. For he was well aware of the Inn the men stayed at.

"As for William Johnson and Pitcairn…damn…That's mind blowing." He followed her gaze to the portrait of his father. Yet she did not say anything more, and he was thankful that she had the decency not to ask who the man that shared such a strong resemblance with him was.

For a moment, Connor was very tempted to start asking questions on what she knew about the other men. Yet before he could even decide on which to ask first, a familiar voice began calling out to him from upstairs. One who called him by the name his mother had given him.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

"Kanen'tó:kon?" Connor blinked in confusion when hearing his childhood friend's panicked voice. He headed for the stairs with Jaden following behind.

Once in the hall, he spotted Kanen'tó:kon waiting eagerly near the front door. "What are you doing here? Has something happened?" Connor asked worriedly.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded, his eyes filled with panic. "William Johnson has returned with all the money required to buy the land. He is meeting with the elders as we speak! I have begged them to resist. But unless you intervene, I'm afraid that he shall have his way!"

_'No!'_ His eyes narrowed in anger, "How is this possible? We destroyed the tea!" Connor demanded, not wanting to believe what his friend just told him.

Achilles calmly appeared from around the corner, "The Templars are nothing if not resourceful. You should have heeded my warning."

Connor closed his eyes, annoyed by the old man's words. Knowing that Achilles had been right, he hated when the old man was right. Yet he felt that there had been no need to kill Johnson during the night of the Boston Tea Party. For that, his people could suffer for making such a grave mistake. Instantly he felt the anger rise once more, he knew what he had to do.

"Please...! Will you stop him?" Kanen'tó:kon asked, his eyes pleading.

"Of course!" Connor replied, he then instructed his friend to wait in the hall while he went downstairs to gather his things. Spotting Jaden beside the hidden entrance, he said nothing as he approached. As he extended the stairs he heard Achilles tell her to remain in the hall. Once he was dressed in his assassin's robes and had everything he needed for the mission, he returned to see Jaden waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"No. Remain here until I return." With that, he turned his back on her and followed his friend outside. "Tell me where they are meeting." Today he would put an end to William Johnson's evil planning once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter wasn't that great. I had the most trouble writing it because I just couldn't figure out how they would inform her about the Assassin/Templar war. I thought it was way too soon for them to tell her everything, that will come later on. Also, the language she curses in that they don't recognize is Klingon XD
> 
> Also I will have to post the rest of the chapters at a later time. Right now I am currently writing Chapter 17. If you are interested in reading more, please feel free to click here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9854028/8/Transcendence


End file.
